Magic is Showtime!
by Kamen Keyblade Duelist
Summary: In Mobius, riders are becoming more common. First the Blade riders, then W and OOO, and now, a new rider appears. Takeshi Narumi makes it his job to destroy the Phantoms plaguing his home hoping to someday reunite with his friend Sonic/Eiji Hino. On the way, he and his twin sister Hana team up with Luna Hashimoto and Larry the Lynx. Side Story to Gammatron's Count the Medals.
1. The Ringed Magician

**KKD: Kamen Rider Wizard has been out for a while now, so I figured I'd write my own story with him. Seems like it's early? Yes, I know, but I like it, and he deserves a x-over up here. So, with permission from Gammatron (GT), I decided to do a side story of his Count the Medals story where Sonic was OOO, to which, his Side Story, Blade Brave contains my OC Alpha as a side character. However, my story will contain more of my OCs, including my story debuts of three OCs from my RP forum. I hope you enjoy the story.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Kamen Keyblade Duelist does NOT own Kamen Rider Wizard, Sonic the Hedgehog, or other related franchises, characters, and such used in this story. They belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, SEGA, and Archie Comics. Count the Medals (Sonic/KR OOO X-Over) and Blade Brave (Sonic/KR Blade X-Over) belong to Gammatron, as originally wrote them. Kamen Keyblade Duelist, however, DOES own the following OCs which will appear: Takeshi Narumi the Hedgehog, his twin sister Hana, Luna Hashimoto the Cat, and Alpha the Hedgehog (who will only make noted spoken appearances unless otherwise noted).**

**KKD: I hope you enjoy this tale, and I hope that GT updates Count the Medals and Brave Blade soon; those stories are great, and I'd like to see more of them. Anyway, please continue to read and review my stories, and if you like this one, please let me now in a review, and tell me how I can improve. I'll see you at the end.**

* * *

**Magic is Showtime**

Chapter 1: The Ringed Magician

Once, magic was studied as science, but as civilizations advanced, magic was forgotten.

Time passes and we reach the modern day. There is one man who will use magic to clear away a terror that science cannot solve. People call that mage "Wizard."

This is where we turn our attention to a young Mobian hedgehog. This young Mobian of 20 had cobalt blue quills, and peach colored skin. His head quills were spiked up slightly, but still had a slightly wind-swept look to them. These head quills also displayed bright red highlights in them. If he didn't have his red shirt on, you'd easily see a tuft of white fur on his chest as well as more easily see his white mane around his neck. On top of his torso was a red and white tye-die(ish) shirt which was mostly covered by his black leather jacket. His hands were adorned with white gloves with golden rings at the wrists, and on his right hand was a large silver ring with an orange amber gemstone in it (trust me, this was larger than your average Jewelry store ring). He was also wearing red jean-like pants with a regular belt that had a strange black hand design with a gold trim for some reason. On his feet were some strange sneakers; they were red with a white stripe going across the top from side to side, where the socks would lie, also lay golden rings around his ankles, the bottoms of the shoes also contained jets that could allow the wearer to travel faster than most people, and the toes had a strange turquoise color to it, otherwise, they looked like most sneakers.

This hedgehog was known as Takeshi Narumi, who sometimes went by the alias of Haruto Souma. His current location of sitting atop a city streetlight in Japan could be of concern, but he could care less as he chomped down on one of many doughnuts that were simply covered in plain sugar.

"Umai," he chuckled as took a bite and a small silver and red bird flew up to him.

This bird could've been easily mistaken for a plastic toy/model if it weren't for the red jewel pieces, the strange silver circle for it's chest with a ruby bird imprinted on it, and the fact that it was flapping and squawking at Takeshi, all signs that the bird was a living creature.

"You found it, Garuda?" Takeshi asked, getting a nod and confirmed screech from the little bird. "Oh well. Guess I'll hold off on these."

With that, he stored his bitten-into doughnut back into the bag as he held up his silver and amber ring, which, upon closer inspection, held the design of a dragon coming out of a portal. He then placed this ring on the strange hand design on his belt before the ring began to glow.

**=CONNECT, PLEASE=**

Takeshi then held up this ringed hand to the space behind him, which created a large red portal with intricate magical designs on it. Once the ring's glow subsided, he reached through the portal, and pulled out a strange looking motorcycle.

The motorcycle itself had strange silver and gold designs in the frame as the front of the bike looked like a strange large ruby ring.

Takeshi quickly boarded this bike from his perch on the streetlight, leaving his bag of doughnuts up there, landing safely on the bike before readying himself to drive off.

"Show me the way, please," Takeshi requested as Garuda nodded and flew off with the biked hedgehog behind him.

* * *

Not that far away, a police squadron made mostly of human males, and Mobian canines readied themselves outside a door to an old warehouse as one human stepped forward with a female yellow feline Mobian.

"What's the situation?" the man asked a Mobian Doberman.

"There are still workers inside," the canine reported as the feline checked her revolver, ready to fire when needed to as the man, assumedly her commanding officer, turned to her.

"Think you can handle this, Hashimoto?" he asked as the feline with golden yellow fur (and hair done in a ponytail), white muzzle and blue eyes checks her gun with her surprisingly clean white gloves before locking it in place.

"I'll be fine," she assured him as they stepped closer to the door of the warehouse. "Protecting people is a cop's duty after all."

With the door open, the cops awaited their orders.

"Yosh. Then we're going in," the higher-ranking officer told the others as they all entered the building, waiting for everyone as they gathered in the hallway.

Once they all reached the hallway, they barged into the main building, guns ready when they saw something unexpected.

The workers of the warehouse were being attacked by some strange humanoid creatures that were neither human nor Mobian.

"What… are those?" officer Hashimoto gasped.

What the humanoid creatures were were strange rock-like creatures with strange golden-red "veins" on their bodies along with two red horns on their heads.

When they saw the police, instead of running in fear, they slowly walked towards them like some kind of strange zombies.

The officers just open fired at the strange creatures, but their shots only sent off smoke from their rock hard (or harder than rock) skin.

"I don't believe it!" Hashimoto gasped as the creatures got close enough and attacked the cops, terrifying them.

There was enough for each of the "golems" to take on each of the nine cops. One of these creatures knocked Officer Hashimoto to the ground as another humanoid creature walked in. This one had the appearance of a cyan Minotaur with gold, white, and red designs.

This Minotaur just kicked one officer aside before staring intently at Hashimoto with his sinister red eyes. This freaked the officer enough for her to pull out her pistol and fire at the creature, only for a few sparks and smoke to fly off as it simply walked closer to her, causing her to gasp when she ran out of ammo. The Minotaur just knelt down and grasped her wrist examining her form for some reason before getting right in her face (seems he never heard of personal space).

**"Anything you try is useless!"** the Minotaur scoffed, picking up the Mobian feline, tossing her gun to the ground, and gripping her neck tight as if to choke her while she was gasping for air and careful not to drop a silver locket she had around her neck.

Just then, Takeshi arrived on his bike by charging through the wall in epic fashion, surprising the strange golems and forcing the Minotaur to look in his direction as they all soon stared at him with the other officers and workers being knocked unconscious. Takeshi soon screeched his bike to a halt as he spun twice, knocking some of the strange humanoids onto their backsides as Takeshi gave off a calm smirk to the Minotaur as if he'd done stuff like this his whole life.

**=CONNECT, PLEASE=**

With that, another red magic circle appeared in the air as Takeshi reached into it with a spin, pulling out a large and strange looking gun with a black and gold hand where the hammer would supposedly be before aiming it towards the Minotaur, who attempted to use Hashimoto as a shield.

"What?!" the Minotaur gasped as Takeshi, showing off, spun around firing several silver bullets with red trails towards the golem creatures and the Minotaur.

Some of these bullets hit the other creatures, but just as a bullet moved just past Hashimoto's face as she gasped… that bullet and another hit the Minotaur in the horn, cutting it off near the base. All of this happened in a few seconds as Hashimoto was released and the Minotaur gawked at what happened.

**"Silver bullets? You're… a mage!"** the Minotaur realized as officer Hashimoto struggled to her knees.

"A mage?" she repeated as Takeshi smirked with the Minotaur holding up his hand.

**"Onore~!"**

Suddenly a fireball formed in the Minotaur's hand before he threw it, engulfing Takeshi in flames and forcing Hashimoto to shield her eyes until a strange sound was heard. Then, the flames were being swallowed up by another of those strange magical circles, but it was being used by a new being in Takeshi's place.

This being, compared to the average 3 ft Mobian hedgehog, was a human male about 6'4" wearing a black bodysuit that had silver trimmed red bands on his wrists and ankles. He had noticeable shoulder pads that were black, but had a big silver spot with the design of a dragon trying to bite it's tail etched into them; his collared suit made itself a kind of trenchcoat look with a red interior, and on his chest, red rounded ruby designs adorned it while his waist held the hand from Takeshi's normal belt on top of a larger silver buckle with a grey strap, and the hand was a left… er… handed one, still being black with the gold trim. Finally, his helmet was black, but mostly silver with and oval ruby red faceplate that had silver lines to show the eyes as well as silver antennae with a yellow "pointer" on his forehead. On his fingers were two rings, his right having the design of the black and gold hand from his buckle and on his left was a ruby red ring with a design similar to his helmet, this being the hand that held the magical circle sucking in the flames.

Soon, this warrior sucked all the flames into the magical circle before it vanished, causing the Minotaur to gasp in even more shock as Hashimoto remained amazed in silence as the light from the hole Takeshi made earlier made this warrior look more like a hero than expected.

"You're Wizard?" the Minotaur gasped as Wizard brought his left hand closer to his face, showing off the red ring on it.

"Saa… Showtime da!" this being, Wizard, said in a slightly distorted version of Takeshi's voice, giving the impression that it IS Takeshi.

**(Cue Opening Music: Life is SHOW TIME)**

Wizard, who was apparently Takeshi, walked closer to the monsters, his gun in hand, ready to fire.

"GO!" the Minotaur ordered, causing the rock creatures to charge towards Wizard, only for the mage to blast each one away with his magical silver bullets.

When he was forced to dodge, though, it was proven that his martial arts skills weren't something to trifle with either as he fought the ghouls with ease. He was also able to quickly switch back from hand-to-hand combat to long range (sort of) with his gun, even stopping a strike from one of the creatures wielding a staff before firing at his gut before kicking it outside, forcing the others out as well with a few well aimed shots.

As the creatures charged toward him again, Wizard shifted something on his gun, changing it into a short sword before charging and slashing the creatures, sending sparks flying, and the rock creatures back in retaliation before Wizard jumped into the air a few yards away and continued to slash the creatures, even deflecting one attack and using the creature to block another's attack before pushing it aside.

It was then the Minotaur jumped in and slashed his large axe at Wizard, but the mage was able to dodge the attacks with ease and jump over the bull-man yards away to stare him and the rock creatures down before the Minotaur walked away and the other creatures charged once more, yet, Wizard as able to deflect the staves easily with his silver blade.

"Please don't get in the way," he requested as he moved one staff away and kicked its respective ghoul aside, quickly shifting his sword back into the gun mode we saw it in earlier.

Then, he held up the gun, the strange hand closed finger side facing the "camera" as he moved the thumb, opening said hand, revealing another magical circle that flashed with color.

**=COME AND SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS!=**

Wizard quickly placed his left hand in this hand, causing a flash of red light, and burst of fire energy at the weapon's muzzle, readying the thing to be fired..

**=FLAME … SHOOTING STRIKE!=**

**=HI HI HI! HI HI HI!=**

With the first triple Hi, Wizard spun and began firing off blasts of fire, which easily destroyed the rock goons with a large explosion, leaving Wizard unharmed.

(Title appears as the Music ends, then Title disappears)

* * *

It was at this point that Hashimoto, who recovered from that little fiasco earlier, walked outside to see what all the fuss was about and saw Wizard dialing a number on a flip cell phone, and held it up like he's able to hear through his helmet, and due to the fact that he's a Mobian under that human suit, he probably could, as Garuda flew over to Wizard as someone picked up the phone.

"Oh, Hana-nee-chan? I took care of the Ghuls but the Phantom got away," Wizard said, speaking to the person on the other end as he looked up at Garuda. "Do you know where it went?

"Garu-chan can't do this alone, Takeshi-nii-chan," a girl told Takeshi. "You need to summon more familiars."

This girl was his actual sister, and she was currently speaking to him on a cell phone from an old antique store. Her appearance was identical to Takeshi's (considering they're identical twins), but she had her red highlighted cobalt blue head quills styled into a ponytail held in place thanks to a turquoise headband. Her gloves were like her brother's, but made for girls, and still had the golden rings on the wrists. Her clothes now comprise of wearing a large dress with long fluffy sleeves, her shoes that peeked out from under the skirt looked similar to Silver the Hedgehog's boots, but in a high-heel form.

At the moment, Hana Narumi, saw her brother in Wizard form through a magic crystal ball, which showed Garuda's point of view, which made sense if Takeshi knew that's how she was watching him.

"Listen, sis, using magic is pretty tiring," Wizard said in a reminding tone of voice.

"I know that, but we don't have any other options."

Nearby on a bench was an older male hedgehog with graying orange quills and wrinkling skin while wearing a simple shirt, pants, and vest outfit. He took a quick glance at Hana and smiled with a silent chuckle seeing she was still talking to her brother before continuing to file down a piece of amber as the silver frame for some of Wizard's rings sat next to it.

"Geez," Wizard sighed, hanging up the phone back at the warehouse. "That's easy for Hana-nee-chan to say."

With that, he flipped a switch on his buckle, making the left hand design rotate into the right hand from before as it flashed with a beep.

**=LEPATCH MAGIC TOUCH GO!=**

The voice continued to say this from the belt as Wizard swapped the ring on his right hand for a sapphire ring with a unicorn designed into it before flashing it in front of his belt, stopping the repeating of the above phrase.

**=UNICORN, PLEASE=**

This caused a plastic tray with sapphire blue and silver pieces to appear as the pieces configured themselves into the shape of a Unicorn with a large horn, and a rectangular hole on it's chest. With another ring swap, this time with a topaz ring with the picture of a kraken on it, he flippled the hand design twice before flashing this ring in front of the buckle.

**=KRAKEN, PLEASE=**

Another tray appeared as the topaz yellow and silver parts connected into a squid/octopus creature, the rectangular hole in its forehead. Wizard then took the rings he used to summon these creatures, and inserted the rings into the rectangular slots, making their trays vanish as Unicorn dropped to the ground and Kraken hovered in the air with Garuda, the two bickering for a moment.

"It should be nearby, if you'd please," Wizard replied as the three Plastic model monsters, or Plamonsters, nodded and flew/ran off with Wizard watching before his armor magically vanished, leaving the normal 3 ft Takeshi out of the armor, but still keeping the hand design from his buckle on his normal belt.

Hashimoto was there to witness the entire thing, and she was simply amazed at what she saw.

"Are you really a mage?" Hashimoto asked, getting Takeshi's attention.

"I suppose," he responded before walking off.

However, the officer wasn't going to let her quarry get away that easily, as she ran in front of him with a speed far too familiar to him before pulling out her badge.

'That speed… it reminds me of mine, Hana-chan's, and that of my ol' pal Sonic,' Takeshi noted mentally. 'I wonder how that Hino Eiji's doing anyway? Probably having a better time with his little girl than I am with these Phantoms.'

"I'm with the Toriizaka Police Department; I'm Hashimoto Luna," the feline introduced herself showing her badge before putting it away. "It sounds like you know something about those monster."

"You mean Phantoms?"

"'Phantoms'?"

"People, whether they are Human, Mobian, or mixes with high levels of magic are known as Gates. If a Gate is killed, a mass of magic is born. That's what those Phantom's are."

* * *

At another, undisclosed location, the Minotaur, revealed to be a Phantom, was walking into the abandoned building and felt a familiar and expected presence. He turned and bowed to the being he knew was there.

**"Phoenix-sama,"** the Minotaur replied to another Phantom.

However, it was obvious this one was more of the higher rankings. This Phantom was mostly red with golden beak shoulder pads, and the bird theme was pretty obvious. His head had three wing-like decorations that made up his forehead-spike/horn and the tips of his "eyebrows" over his blue eyes as his mouth area was silver, divided by a red line.

It seemed this guy was bored for a bit as he jumped down casually and turned to the Minotaur Phantom.

**"How can you fail after using all those Ghuls?"** the Phoenix asked as he transformed into a human form with black hair, goatee, eyes, and red clothes. "Well?"

**"A mage appeared and got in my way."**

**"You mean… Wizard?"** a female voice asked as a strange, snake themed female Phantom appeared.

This Phantom was mostly black, white, and pink, with a golden "belt," shoulder pads, as well as a green spot in her cleavage, a pink snake scale head piece with a thick black trim the covered her eyes and nose, leaving only her pink lips visible on her white face. The most notable feature of her would be the currently stiff hairs that happened to be snakes, making it easier to identify her theme.

**"Medusa-sama,"** the Minotaur Phantom said turning and bowing to the female Phantom, now identified as the Medusa Phantom.

**"Our job as Phantoms is to drive the Gates to the depths of despair… thus giving birth to new Phantoms,"** Medusa reminded Minotaur as she transformed into her human form, which was a woman with back length black hair, dark blue eyes, and a long dress that covered most of her skin except for her arms. "All so Wiseman can once again open a Sabbath."

**"I understand."**

"Then forget about the mage and drive the Gate to despair already," Phoenix insisted of the Minotaur Phantom.

**"Yes, sir."**

* * *

"So if Phantoms attack Gates, does that mean that one of those workers was a Gate?" Luna asked Takeshi while they were still at the warehouse.

"Probably," Takeshi figured, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"Wait a moment! How can you even use magic in the first place?"

"It's because I'm keeping a Phantom in my body."

With that, Luna gave Takeshi a looked of confusion and suspicion at the same time as the hedgehog was starting to walk off before… Luna grabbed the Hedgehog's wrist. The next thing Takeshi knew, the feline officer slapped handcuffs on his wrists, surprising him after a quick shake to confirm that they were real.

"But why?"

* * *

As Hana witnessed this from her crystal ball, she sighed as the old orange Hedgehog walked over to the entrance to the room she was in with a mug of water.

"What's the matter, Hana?" the old hedgehog asked before taking a sip of his beverage.

"Takeshi-nii-chan was arrested," she answered bluntly, causing the older Mobian to do a spit-take as a chime was heard and the old man coughed a little bit, the shock of what Hana said making his beverage enter the wrong tube.

"Eh? What? By the Police?!"

* * *

At the police station, Luna had already placed Takeshi behind bars.

"Hey… Luna-chan. Isn't suddenly detaining me a bit extreme?" the hedgehog in the cell asked the feline officer outside it.

"It's because you have the stench of danger about you," Luna answered.

"Eh?! Really?! …As a man, that doesn't sound too bad."

"So, Souma Haruto-san, or is it Narumi Takeshi-kun?"

"The latter."

In case you're wondering, after one incident, Takeshi decided to go by the alias Haruto Souma, but still let's those he trust call him by his real name.

"Then, Narumi Takeshi-kun, let me ask you again about the Phantoms," Luna started again.

"Hey, Luna-chan~"

"Don't address me like we're friends."

"It seems like you insist on dealing with the Phantoms."

"Of course! Protecting people is a cop's job."

"But only mages can fight them."

This was a real shocker to Luna.

"So are you saying… that I should just give up?!" Luna gawked, getting Takeshi's attention more than before. "I have to go through the despair of doing nothing while people are in danger?!"

After getting a quick breather, Luna regained her composure.

"I envy mages," she stated. "You can do anything with your magic. I'm sure you never feel any despair."

* * *

Boy is Luna dead wrong on that. With her choice of words, Takeshi thought back to a day in the past. He didn't want to remember much due the pain, but he did remember the eclipse, the ground crack with red light, feeling despair, people around him giving into despair as they crack with purple energy, screaming in pain before their exteriors shed into kaijin… more of the Phantoms he spoke of. There was even the pain and despair he felt in himself, nearly giving birth to a dragon Phantom as dragon wings burst from his back. Then, the was a sudden hint of hope in the despair as he got up, reached for the sun, and acted like he grasped it before he glowed a bright light.

* * *

That was the worst moment in his life; he remembered hearing his pal Eiji went through something similar in emotions when he couldn't save this one little girl. However, Sonic had managed to move on from that moment somehow, and so should Takeshi.

"I don't give in to despair because of my magic," Takeshi told Luna.

"Eh?" Luna gawked.

"It's because I didn't give in to despair that I obtained my magic."

"What are you saying? That doesn't make sense. …Never mind. I'll handle this case even without magic. I can't give in to despair that easily!"

This caused Takeshi to snicker a bit before standing up from his sitting pose.

"That's good. But… if you really do give in to despair…" he started as he held his right fist towards Luna, with the ring that had the hand design on it, before her, causing the feline to look confused. "…then I'll be your hope."

"Eh? Eh?! What's that supposed to mean?!" Luna gawked just as…

"Hashimoto," a voice called out revealing the officer with Luna earlier, but now with a bandage on his head. "A moment?"

After a moment of silence, she turned to Takeshi.

"Stop saying such weird stuff! Just stay here!" Luna instructed as she left with her superior, leaving Takeshi to sit in his cell and think.

"Now then... what should I do?" he pondered to himself.

* * *

"We're dropping the investigation?! Are we just going to ignore this case?!" Luna gawked at what was told of her by an elderly Mobian canine, who was also the chief of police that Luna's superior took her to.

"That's right. This case isn't something the police can handle," the chief told her, causing the feline to lower her head in defeat… almost.

"It's true that they're monsters beyond our wildest imaginations… but…"

"At any rate, stay away from this case."

The chief simply walked to his desk to sit down as Luna followed him, insisting on staying on the case.

"But why?! Are you letting those things do whatever they want?! Isn't it a cop's job to protect the people?!"

"Those are irrefutable orders from above!"

"Eh?!"

* * *

At about that time, Hana was holding the Unicorn Plamonster in her hands as it led her toward her brother. So it shouldn't be a surprise that she stopped at the Toriizaka Police Department. Hana, however, looked like she was about to get second thoughts before deciding to walk up to the building, and hopefully inside it. However, those plans changed as she saw Luna storm out the building and away from the location, not immediately noticing her superior in pursuit.

"She's the one who arrested Onii-chan…" Hana started before she suddenly heard…

"Matte, Hashimoto!" Luna's superior, Amino, shouted as he ran past, Luna noticing something about the man for some reason (A/N: Matte is one of the ways Japanese say wait; it all depends on the moment).

* * *

Takeshi was soon distracted by a growl from his stomach.

"Ah? …Oh right, I was in the middle of eating," Takeshi said calmly as he switched the ring on his right middle finger, with his Connect Ring before flashing it in front of his buckle.

**=CONNECT, PLEASE=**

Creating a portal to where he left his bag of doughnuts, he reached in and grabbed the bag, unaware of a noise in front of him. It turned out to be Unicorn's horn digging through the floor as the small Plamonster burst through, getting Takeshi's attention before he took another bite of his doughnut.

"Oh! Unicorn! Good timing. You want some," Takeshi offered before he saw a small piece of paper in Unicorn's mouth.

* * *

"I understand how you feel," Amino told Luna as he caught up with her at a nearby park as the Mobian feline took a seat. "But… you know we can't do anything about those monsters. …Give up."

This shocked Luna almost to no end.

"Sempai, you're saying that too?!" Luna gawked (A/N: Sempai is a way of referring to a superior; I accidentally misspelled it in other stories of mine as "senpai"). "I joined the police because I want to protect people. If I don't do that job, then how can I be a cop?"

"Why are you so interested in being a detective?"

This caused Luna to go silent for a while before reaching for the pendant around her neck and showing it to Amino.

"I became a detective because of my father," she answered as she opened it to reveal a picture of a Mobian feline with red fur wearing an officer's uniform. "My father was a resident cop out in the country.

* * *

_In a flashback, we can see this same Mobian cop helping out an elderly woman, acting much like a good Samaritan for many people who passed by._

"_My father did everything he could to protect the town," Luna of the present described as we witness the elderly woman give Luna's father many gifts for him and his family from her garden before leaving as a young Luna returning from school called out to her father, getting his attention before they got into a typical father-daughter loving hug. "I want to be like my father and protect people."_

* * *

"That's why I became a detective," Luna finished, as Amino seemed to nod in understanding.

"I see. So that's what's supporting your heart," the human nodded before a sick grin crossed his face as he… grabbed Luna's pendant before ripping it from her neck, launching the feline to her knees, much to her surprise.

"What are you doing?!"

However, despite Luna's protests, she was once again tossed to the ground by Amino as she turned to see his sick grin turn neutral as the face of the Minotaur Phantom could be seen through his face, causing Luna to gasp in shock.

* * *

At the same time, Takeshi read the note that Unicorn had, which happened to be from Luna saying "Detective with wounded head is the Phantom." With that, Takeshi knew what this meant.

"So that means…" he started, remembering when he shot the Minotaur Phantom's horn and compared it to seeing Amino smirking at him earlier. "Luna-chan's the Gate?! …Guess I'll have to hold off on these again."

Takeshi had to place his doughnuts down again as he pulled out another amber ring, this having a depiction of a dragon, only it was shrinking. He then flashed this ring like he did his other magic rings.

**=SMALL, PLEASE=**

With four of the magic circles forming around him, Takeshi shrunk with the rings forcing his height down until, to him, the Unicorn Plamonster was the same height as a normal horse. Then, boarding Unicorn like one, he rode off out of a "doggie door" of the cell before running off to find the Phantom again.

* * *

Said Phantom just so happened to be shedding his human disguise in a magical mist right in front of Luna, much to her shock.

"Amino-sempai is… a Phantom?!" she gasped getting up. "But why?!"

"**Amino gave into despair and died. Giving birth to me, a Phantom,"** the Minotaur Phantom answered.

"I can't believe it…"

"**You're all helpless before us Phantoms."**

With that, the Minotaur Phantom that was created from Amino dropped the pendant of Luna's before stomping on it, smashing it before her eyes. When he removed it, she was in shock; it was the only thing she had left from her father apparently, so she felt like she was losing hope.

If one looked in her mind, that memory we saw in the flashback suddenly grew purple cracks between the young Luna and her father, freezing the image in time.

In the present, Luna gasped as she felt like she nearly had a heart attack before slowly falling to her knees, barely able to breathe as the Phantom looked on with pleasure nearby.

"**Give in to despair and give birth to a new Phantom!"** he chuckled, not noticing a familiar silver bullet until it hit his shoulder, launching him aside before turning back to see… none other than a normal sized Takeshi holding the gun he used earlier with his sister at his side, much to the Phantom's chagrin. **"The mage with the rings!"**

"So you were after Luna-chan?" he asked sarcastically before turning to Hana. "Take care of her."

With a nod, Hana went over to Luna to do so as the hedgehog mage and Minotaur Phantom stared each other down.

"**I don't have time to deal with you," **the Phantom growled.

"Same for me," Takeshi replied, placing his right hand, wielding the ring with the same design as his buckle, over it.

**=DRIVER ON, PLEASE=**

With that and a flash, the silver belt emerged from the buckle, forming the belt Wizard wore earlier in the chapter. He then readied the oval red ruby ring with the face of his rider form, only with out the eyes, as they appeared to look like goggles, onto his left hand.

"That's why I'm going to finish you quickly."

Takeshi then reached his hands to the levers on both sides of the belt buckle, and flipped them so the hand design was that of a left hand before a glow emerged from the belt.

**=SHA BA DO BE TOUCH HENSHIN=**

As this repeated, Takeshi reach his right hand of his left.

"Henshin!" he said as he flipped the 'goggles' down on the ring as he showed it off a second before holding it in front of his buckle like his other rings.

**=FLAME, PLEASE=**

Takeshi quickly held out his left hand, creating a magic circle his height, before it got closer to him.

**=HII! HII! HII HII HII!=**

As this played, the circle passed over him, increasing Takeshi's height, and covering him in Wizard's armor at the same time. A short time later for those to observe his form as the Phantom stupidly stood still, Takeshi, as Wizard, moved his left hand closer to his face before he showed off his ring.

"Saa… showtime da," he stated calmly walking closer to the Phantom.

With that, the Minotaur Phantom pulled out his axe and charged as Wizard did the same. With each slash the Minotaur made, Wizard dodged with ease, maneuvering the weapon out of his way so he could kick and damage the Phantom. Then, Wizard made one quick flip of the buckle as he already set up another ring.

**=CONNECT, PLEASE=**

Reaching into the created portal, Wizard pulled out his weapon of choice, the gun/sword weapon known as the WizarSwordGun (the weapon he used multiple times this chapter). Quickly dodging more axe swipes, Wizard pulled out the gun mode and fired, knocking the Minotaur Phantom back before switching his weapon to its sword mode.

Now they were somewhat equal in terms of weapons, but Wizard was obviously the better fighter as he dodged and deflected the Phantom's strikes with ease, even to the point of flipping over one attack before countering. This went on until Wizard destroyed the axe with one thrust, stabbing the Phantom and launching him back a distance.

Just when Wizard calmed his form, the Minotaur suddenly charged like a raging bull. Wizard prevented serious damage by using his blade to hold against the horn, but… the force of the Phantom still running forced Wizard back a distance still.

"OH! CHOTTO! CHOTTO! CHOTTO! OI! OI! OI! OI!" he shouted before the Phantom finally stopped, and launched Wizard into the air, who only did a flip and landed safely on his feet before removing his ruby ring and replacing it with a similar square topaz yellow ring. "Geez, what a troublesome rampager you are."

As he stood up, he flipped the buckle to the left hand, flashing the new ring in front of him.

**=LAND, PLEASE=**

**=DODODO DODODON! DON DODODON!=**

As this was chanted, a circle/ring similar to the other magic circle before rose from the ground as chunks of earth surrounded him and the red aspects of his costume turned yellow and square.

"**Kisama! You can change elements too?!"** the Phantom gawked before charging again.

"I suppose," Wizard chuckled, arming his right hand with another amber ring that featured a dragon with a shield before making the buckle flip.

**=DEFEND, PLEASE=**

The next thing that happened was a stone barrier appeared from one of the magical rings as the Minotaur charged on all fours, barging through the barrier, but got stuck so that his upper torso, minus his arms, were sticking out before Wizard, getting him to chuckle before kicking the Phantom into the air. This was all before he flipped the hand on the buckle again, and pulled out another form ring with a triangular green emerald on it as the henshin tune played.

"I've also got this," Wizard said before flashing the ring in front of his buckle.

**=HURRICANE, PLEASE=**

**=FUU FUU FUU! FUU FUU FUU FUU!=**

With that, Wizard jumped through the green ring above him, changing his armor so it had the emerald green in triangles on his armor before using the magic ring like a trampoline, launching into the air and slashing the Phantom with his sword multiple times before knocking the Minotaur to the ground. Then, he grabbed his Flame Style ring, and flipped the hand twice, back to the "henshin hand."

**=FLAME, PLEASE=**

**=HII! HII! HII HII HII!=**

Wizard quickly switched it to the "magic hand" and slipped on another amber ring that featured a dragon in flames followed by a foot.

"The Finale!" he exclaimed as the belt sang it's standby jingle before…

**=VERY NICE, KICK STRIKE. SAIKO~!=**

As a magical ring appeared, Wizard did a twirl, a swish of the trench coat over his legs, and kneeled as his right foot charged with fire magic. When he felt the charge was enough, Wizard did some slips before flip jumping into the air, reorienting himself to kick the rising Minotaur Phantom, who just stood in fear as the Rider executed a flying drop kick, and, after making contact, landed on the other side of the impacted Phantom. The same magical ring appeared behind the Minotaur as he collapsed before they both vanished in an explosion as Wizard admired his work.

"Takeshi-nii-chan!" Hana called out, getting the Rider's attention in time for him to see… purple energy cracking Luna's body as she fell further into despair. "At this rate, a Phantom will be born."

"I will never let that happen before my eyes again!" Wizard reminded Hana before kneeling down to Luna. "Luna-chan."

While she felt hopeless and knew what her assumed fate was, she managed to turn to the Rider Takeshi had become.

"The mage?" she asked in a slight whimper before looking at his masked face. "Looks like… it's hopeless."

"Don't give in to despair. Leave it to me."

With that, Wizard pulled out an amber ring with his magical seal etched in it, showing it to Luna. It was here that Luna remembered what Takeshi said earlier back in his cell.

"_I will be your hope," the hedgehog told her with his fist held toward the feline._

Luna could only slightly smile at remembering this, the cracks slowly spreading.

"You're a strange… mage, are you?" she noted.

"I promise you, I'll be your final hope."

With that, Wizard slipped the ring he held onto Luna's outstretched hand and slipped it onto her middle finger and flipping his buckle twice before holding her hand to the buckle.

**=ENGAGE, PLEASE=**

With that, Luna fainted as a magical portal appeared above her still form. Wizard then levitated over it as Hana watched him before he dove in, plunging into the depths of, what is to us so far, an unknown world.

* * *

After flying through a tunnel of his red portals in a purple space, Wizard landed in a slightly grayed out area that was near the countryside. He turned to see a young Luna running over to her father, calling out to him.

"This is the world of her mind… Underworld," Wizard noted as the young Luna and her father froze before they reached each other for a hug as a purple crack appeared between them, which Wizard noticed.

Eventually, the cracks spread wide enough that the image before burst completely as a strange creature resembling the Jabberwock emerged from the purple hole left behind with a screech before flying over Wizard who ducked just in time.

"What a large mass of magic," he noted as Present Luna's body continued to crack much to Hana's worry.

"Nii-chan," she muttered to herself as Wizard, within Luna's Underworld, flipped his buckle twice back to "Magic mode."

**=LEPATCH MAGIC TOUCH GO=**

"I made a promise! I have to do this," Wizard reminded himself as he slipped on and amber ring with a dragon similar in design to the dragon marks on his shoulders as the magic standby jingle kept playing before…

**=DRAGORISE, PLEASE=**

As a magic ring appeared in the air, Wizard began to glow with fire magic before launching it with his right hand at the ring before a silver and gold dragon Phantom (unreleased like the Jabberwock) emerged with its small black and gold wings and the red jewels that adorned its body. With a roar, said dragon flew towards the Jabberwock as the ring vanished.

It gave a quick tackle at the Jabberwock into what was apparently the wall to the Underworld, but then, the Dragon did an unexpected move: it made a u-turn and flew out of control like it would've done in it's own host, knocking Wizard to his feet, or rather, his butt.

"DRAGON! Obey me!" the mage roared slipping on his connect ring.

**=CONNECT, PLEASE=**

With that, Wizard pulled his motorcycle, the Machine Winger, from another portal before driving after his dragon.

* * *

Said dragon was flying out of control, smashing the walls of the Underworld, making more cracks like crazy as Wizard drove in the direction of the beast. As both were going towards each other on a bridge, Wizard jumped the bike into the air, causing it to change into something similar to larger wings with black and silver circles where the wheels once were. The bike then attached to the dragon's back, giving Wizard more control over the dragon as he directed the beast back into the sky for an aerial brawl with the Jabberwock Phantom.

However, as they flew closer, they were forced to dodge blasts from the Jabberwock Phantom before the dragon breathed fire at the beast. This battle went on for quite some time, breaking the Underworld's walls quite a bit, even to the point where the Dragon grabbed the Jabberwock and they dove straight to the ground like eagles diving, but they actually caused some damage to occur until they flew back into the air and flew a great distance away before charging towards each other.

Wizard then pulled out his WizarSwordGun in sword mode before pulling the thumb of the hand, making it open and set to do a handshake.

**=C'MON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS=**

Wizard stood up as it started before "shaking" the hand with his left hand.

**=FLAME SLASH STRIKE=**

**=HII HII HII! HII HII HII!=**

With that, his sword charged with fire as the dragon flew closer and Wizard readied himself to slash his sword.

When the Jabberwock and Dragon were about to pass each other, though, Wizard slashed the oncoming Phantom, creating a ring around the kaijin before it exploded with the Dragon's roar and the purple cracks disappearing as if nothing happened.

* * *

Back in the present, Luna's body returns to normal, allowing Hana a sigh of relief before Wizard appeared on his normal bike through a portal with a flash of Luna's Engage Ring. Then, Wizard's armor dissipated like before returning the hedgehog to his normal form as he hopped off the bike.

"Is it over?" Hana asked.

"Yeah. Now she's no longer a Gate," Takeshi confirmed. "She won't be attacked again."

Hana smiled in relief at this.

Later, Luna awoke lying on the bench she was on earlier before she noticed the Engage Ring Wizard left behind on her finger. It left her in thought until a smile spread across her face.

"Hope, eh?" was all she could say.

At the same time, Takeshi and Hana were on the Machine Winger, helmets on both of their heads, as Takeshi drove them home, ready to take on the next Phantom.

* * *

**JIKAI KAMEN RIDER WIZARD!**

**Luna: Hunting Phantoms again?**

**?: This case is under our jurisdiction.**

**?: You have obtained the right to become a mage.**

**?: I want to be a mage too!**

**Takeshi/Wizard: Saa… Showtime da!**

**Chapter 2: I Want to Be a Mage**

* * *

**KKD: I hope you guys liked that because I'm gonna be out at Pismo Beach for the weekend. Let's just hope I don't miss that left turn at Albuquerque. Anyway, as I said, this is my side story to GT's Count the Medals, and, hopefully, we'll get to see some cameos from here in his story. Also, this is the first actual fiction appearance of my OCs Takeshi, Hana, and Luna. So, I'd like to thank the guys on my forum for helping me come up with the ideas for these Mobians, and to GT for allowing me to write this side story. I hope it meets your standards.**

**Until next time, this is KKD requesting you all fav and review this story so I can keep the updates coming when I can. Jaa ne!**


	2. I Want to Be a Magician

**KKD: Since I almost forgot, I'll only say I own nothing except Takeshi, Hana, and Luna. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

**Magic is Showtime**

Chapter 2: I Want to be a Magician

Phantoms are born from people's despair. To increase their numbers, they target people. A lone mage fights them from the shadows.

* * *

Now we turn our attention back to the antique shop from earlier where Takeshi's Machine Winger is currently parked outside of. Inside, said Mobian was lying in bed, mumbling about doughnuts and sushi. However, he soon rolled out of bed, landing on the floor.

"Takeshi still hasn't woken up?" the elder orange hedgehog asked Hana.

"He used up a lot of mana last time," Hana reminded as the Plamonsters followed her, and the old hedgehog was filing down another piece of amber.

"Well, he usually collapses as soon as he returns."

Suddenly, Garuda's parts vanished in red energy, leaving behind his ring that fell onto the table that the other Plamonsters stared at as Hana sat down.

"Garu-chan is also out of mana."

Almost as if on cue, Takeshi walked down the stairs, still a little groggy and hadn't even put his jacket on yet. He announced his presence with a yawn.

"You're up late, Haruto," the old hedgehog noted as Takeshi only mock saluted him before walking over towards Hana and picked up Garuda's ring that resided in its chest before.

"You should sleep more," Hana suggested.

"I'm fine. I'll feel more tired if I slept more," Takeshi replied putting on the ring.

**=GARUDA PLEASE=**

With that, Garuda's parts, like the other Plamonsters in the last chapter, appeared on a tray as they quickly assembled themselves before Takeshi placed the ring in its chest. Garuda then flapped back to life, with Hana smiling as the Plamonsters flew/ran off.

"Guess I should get going," Takeshi figured, putting on his jacket.

"Wait," the old hedgehog replied, coming out of his workshop with a new ring. "First, take a look at this."

"Oh, a new one?"

"Yeah. Here you go."

With that, Takeshi took the new ring.

"I wonder what spell it is this time," he pondered.

"I don't know," the older orange hedgehog replied. "All I can do is make the rings. All the while, I try to listen to the magic stone's voice."

"Yeah, yeah. I know that, Wajima-o-chan."

A close inspection of the ring shows a sleeping dragon with snot bubbles, as disgusting as it may sound. (A/N: When I first saw this, I thought it was a dream bubble, but closer inspection proved me wrong.)

"I wonder if this is a spell for making enemies fall asleep," Takeshi pondered observing the design. "It might be handy to be able to put Ghuls to sleep." It was then he got a deviously clever idea as he slipped on the ring. "Should I try it?"

Suddenly, something clicked in Hana's head, looking at the elder hedgehog now known as Wajima, who gasped shortly afterwords realizing what was happening.

"No, no! No, no!" he protested as he got behind Hana and the two leaned back in preparation for the spell's effect as Takeshi placed his ringed hand over the hand on his belt.

**=SLEEP PLEASE=**

After the usual magical ring appeared before Takeshi and disappeared, a snoring sound could be heard that was followed by a ding with a spark near Takeshi's head before said hedgehog… passed out in sleep on the floor.

"Ah. So this spell puts the user to sleep," Wajima noted.

"That's what he gets for using us as test subjects," Hana sighed.

"You're right."

All Takeshi could do was smile and chuckle as he slept.

* * *

(Execute Intro)

_The magic rings, the Wizard Rings_

(The magic circle appears as the four rings floats out from it.)

_They shine on both hands of a modern mage._

(An image of a gloved hand appears as the Flame rings slides into his left middle finger and the Driver On ring is on his right middle finger.)

…_as he changes one's despair into hope._

(The figure, Takesi Narumi who was hovering right between the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Wizard can be seen.)

**(Cue in Life is SHOW TIME!)**

(**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!**) The montage starts with Kamen Rider Wizard twirls around a few times with a magic circle on a background and he opens up a magic circle to the sky, letting the Dragon Phantom soar the sky, above the city and it spews out flames to make the title appears and the Dragon flew away from the screen to shift to the next screen.

(**Maru de tsuki to taiyou**) On the top of a building, Takeshi looks out at the city. Before a quick flash to the sun, near the solar eclipse, is seen followed by Wizard then Takeshi looking towards the viewer against a black screen.

(**kasanaru toki no shougeki!**) Takeshi stands in a crowd as the people were walking much faster before he looked up to see his sister, who held up her hand, palm side to her face.

(**Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai**) During this time, Takeshi was trying to take Hana's hand, but they kept passing though each other as Luna and Larry the Lynx were seen for a second looking at the viewer before everything froze in place as the background shatters away into pieces.

(**Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no**) Luna walked out of a police car, pistol at the ready to fire with her Engage Ring visible.

(**ENAJII~ kokoro tame**) Larry was trying to run to help, only to trip on the stairs due to his bad luck and to land face-first onto the concrete, wincing in pain as he revealed to have an Engage ring before the scene shifts back to Takeshi on the roof. Hana showed up walking to Takeshi as he shifted into his Wiard form in the light before reverting to normal.

(**Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~**) A quick montage on other characters and aspects is seen and it switches to Takeshi preparing his henshin stance and placing the Flame Ring onto his belt and his body glows radiantly.

(_**3! 2! 1! Show Time!**_) Hana watches the transformation through her crystal ball as Takeshi became Wizard.

(**Magic time~! trick janai!**) Saigo changes into Kamen Rider Wizard and he spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.

(**Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo **_[Ma halu to Hallelujah!]_) Three PlaMonsters, Garuda, Unicorn, and Kraken, float away from Wizard as he casts a spell to make some fireworks behind him.

(**Kioku no roots moguri-konde**) In a fast forward montage, Wizard in Flame Style immediately entered the magic circle and he accidentally splashes the water in Water Styles. Another magic circle appears above his head and he immediately jumps high to change into Hurricane Styles.

(**Kibou wo tsukui dasou~**) When he passed through the magic circle on the ground, he transformed again into Land Styles, creating a crater. Hana extends her hand as Takeshi manages to grab her hand.

(_**Show Time!**_ **Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no**) Takeshi rides on his Machine Winger before diving into one's Underworld, then quickly driving his bike up under WizarDragon before hopping on and connecting to the Phantom's back.

(**Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo **_[Ma halu to Hallelujah!]_) He flies off before his hand is seen placing an Engage Ring on Hana's finger.

(**Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai**) The main quartet is seen hanging out at the Antique shop doing various antics that, thankfully, don't break the antiques.

(**Subete no namida wo~**) Takeshi and Hana drive off on Machine Winger over a bridge as Takeshi finished putting the Engage ring on Hana's finger.

(_**Show Time!**_) Takeshi's friends outside this story appear and shout "Showtime!"

(**Houseki ni kaette yaru ze**) All of the shattered pieces are formed back as one and the three other Styles are entering Takeshi's Flame Style.

(**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!**) The montage ends with Wizard showing the Flame Ring with a confident smile under his helmet as the title appeared in the flames.

* * *

We return to the police station that Takeshi was arrested by in the last chapter to see Luna at the door of the police chief. Said feline knocked at the door as she had been called to this office.

"It's Hashimoto," she announced.

"Come in," the chief replied.

"Coming in."

With that, Luna walked in to see her chief pouring tea for someone.

"Chief? What did you want to talk about?"

However, Luna turned to see who the chief was serving the tea to. Much to her surprise, and partial dismay, they happened to be three wolf Mobians. The only female had green eyes, gray and white fur and black hair that reached her mid-back while wearing a somewhat tribal outfit consisting of a feather headdress, a tribal cape, a an intricate tribal necklace, golden wristbands, and feathered skirt on top of a simple blue and yellow one piece suit with no sleeves and blue sandals with straps on her shins.

The second wolf she noticed had simple orange-brown fur in contrast to his blue eyes while wearing a shirt and pants that were both yellow and blue along with golden wristbands like the female. It was the third wolf that made her eye twitch in annoyance. This Mobian had brown fur and hair with blue eyes, but he wore the most formal of outfits compared to the somewhat tribal appearance of the others. He wore a black suit, pants, and shoes with a white shirt, red tie, and glasses, which he moved back into place on his muzzle.

"Detective Luna Hashimoto, am I correct?" the third Mobian asked, getting a nod from Luna. "Pleased to meet you."

"Diablo," Luna sighed before turning to the other wolves. "Lobo, Chief Lupe. It is an honor to meet you again."

"Pleased to meet you, old friend," the female wolf, Lupe smiled before the two hugged each other.

Years before Luna had joined the police, she had what seemed to be a forbidden friendship with the chief of the Wolf Pack and her husband. However, Diablo was someone who really got on her nerves with his attitude towards her friendship with his chief. After the friendly greetings with Lobo and Lupe were over, Luna turned to her chief to see what was going on.

"I see you already know Chief Lupe and her husband of the Wolf Pack Nation," the chief replied. "So allow me to introduce you too Superintendent Diablo from Department Zero of the National Bureau of Defense."

"Eh? Diablo? Dept. Zero of the National Defense?" Luna gawked.

"It's true," Lupe confirmed.

"Just because we have our own home nation again, it doesn't mean we can't help those outside our nation," the wolf who had yet to speak, Lobo, replied. "We had a request to aid in setting up this department by Dr. Robotnik, much to our surprise."

"Since we had a negative history together, we decided to set up our services here so that we won't have to worry about that Eggman," Lupe added. "As you can see, we have Diablo as the head of the department besides ourselves."

"And I know you were friends, but try not to be rude," Luna's chief whispered to the feline before returning his gaze to the wolves.

"With pleasantries out of the way, I'll get right to the point, Diablo replied standing up. "Detective Hashimoto, you encountered a 'mage' when a Phantom attacked you the other day, correct?"

"Eh?" Luna responded, surprised he knew that.

"Do you know anything about his identity?"

"…I don't know…" Luna replied, hiding the fact that she knew the mage he spoke of was Takeshi Narumi/Haruto Souma. "All he did was save me."

"I see…"

"Ano… Are we going to let the public know about that Phantom attacks? At the very least-"

"Hashimoto-kun, rein it in!" the police chief whispered to the feline, only to go ignored by the feline besides a quick glare.

"It'd be easier to protect people that way!"

"This is National Defense jurisdiction; you guys aren't involved," Diablo answered, surprising Luna before she looked towards Lupe.

"As much as I'd like to say otherwise, he's right. I know how you want to help others, but…everyone else won't be able to understand," the chief of the Wolf Pack sighed.

"There is no point in telling others."

With that, the police chief made the motion indicating he'd tell no one.

* * *

"What's so special about Dept. Zero of National Defense that Lupe-chan had to get involved in starting it up?!" Luna muttered to herself on her break as she got a cup of coffee. "What's 'You guys aren't involved' supposed to mean?! We want to protect people too! Diablo-Baka!"

With that, she stopped her little rant to take a sip of her coffee, almost burning her tongue in the process with how hot it was. However, when she put her hand to her lips, she looked and saw the Engage ring Wizard gave her and had a thoughtful gaze about this matter.

* * *

Next, we turn our attention to an old rooftop with Phoenix and Medusa in their human disguises. They were looking around for their next Gate target, well, mostly Medusa was as Phoenix stared off onto the cityscape bored to death. However, it wasn't much longer that Medusa turned and smiled when she saw something.

"Found one," she smiled getting Phoenix's attention, snapping him out of his boredom.

"I've been waiting for this, Medusa!" Phoenix smirked looking in the direction Medusa was after walking over to her section of the roof. "Where is he? Which one is it?!"

Medusa merely pointed one direction where a crowd of kids playing and running around with a few stray humans and Mobians were walking by. Phoenix, however, had a little difficulty locating the Gate.

"Hmph. Which one?" Phoenix asked with a slight groan seeing no one interesting.

However, he wouldn't get his answer immediately as Medusa jumped over the edge of the roof and landing safely down below.

"Hellhound?" she inquired as a Phantom the vaguely resembled a dog, but had black skin, metal armor covering his chest and shoulders, and flame designs on her body, his head even being covered in a helmet of flames with his viewing portal having a blue jewel on the forehead while teeth of a dog lined the edge of this viewport.

This Phantom walked over to his superior ready to listen to instructions.

"Send that Gate to despair, giving birth to a new Phantom," Medusa instructed before transforming into her Phantom form. **"So that Wiseman can open another Sabbath."**

"**As you command,"** the Hellhound Phatom acknowledged with a bow before Phoenix jumped down, getting his and Medusa's attention, before Phoenix transformed into his Phantom form.

"**We'll be expecting a lot from you!" **he replied.

"**I'm honored to have your trust."**

* * *

Returning to where the kids were seen playing, one of them accidentally fell over, scarping his elbow.

"You okay/Yuuta, are you okay?" some of the other young boys, human, Mobian, and hybrid asked, rushing over to check on the young human who was struggling to get into a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" another person asked, but it wasn't one the kids were expecting.

This person was a Mobian lynx with brown fur and black stripes, and he was currently wearing multi-colored shorts, a green shirt with red and yellow long sleeves under it, sneakers, and a bright orange backpack.

"Can you get up? You don't seem to be hurt. Thank goodness," the lynx smiled.

"That sure hurt," the young boy winced in pain.

"Ah, then let me cast a spell to make your pain go away," the lynx insisted before getting an odd look from the kid as he held up his hand as if ready to use some magic. "Chchin Pui Pui~ Pain, pain, go flying~!"

At this exclamation of childhood magic phrases similar to "Abracadabra" or "Alakazam," the kids just looked at this older lynx with a bit of embarrassment.

"He said 'Chichin Pui Pui,'" one Mobian bee noted.

"An adult who still believes in magic?" one hedgehog-human hybrid replied incredulously, getting a similar look from the lynx.

"Let's go."

With that, the kids, including the one who tripped earlier (having gotten back up from his fall) began to leave the area as the Lynx stood up not believing what he heard.

"Kids these days sure are realistic," the Lynx sighed as he started to walk away. "It's nothing like when I was little."

"Wait!" the kid called out to his friends before he was pushed onto his face by someone from behind.

This got the attention of his friends and the lynx. They were about to help him up when… they looked up to see the Hellhound Phantom, and everyone in the area began to freak out and run away. However, the lynx was slow to react before realizing the danger before rushing away in fear, with the Phantom cracking his neck as he walked closely behind. Little did he know that Garuda was hovering nearby, seeing the event before flying off somewhere.

A ways later, a kid fell flat on his face again, the lynx noticed this and helped him up as the Phantom walked closer.

"I'll terrorize you into despair!" the Phantom threatened.

"Stop it! Don't lay a finger on this kid!" the lynx shouted.

Yet, just as the Phantom clinched his fist, a motorcycle was heard befoe a sliver, black, red, and blue blur sped past, knocking the Phantom to the ground before the blur revealed himself to be Takeshi on his Machine Winger. With that, the Phantom tried to recover as the lynx helped the kid to his feet before bumping into a pillar before running off himself.

"Sorry I'm late, Phantom-san," Takeshi quipped as he got off his bike and the Phantom got to his feet.

"KISAMA! You're the mage with the rings!" the Phantom roared as the lynx, who hadn't gotten far, stopped and looked in shock.

"Eh? Mage?" he gawked as he saw Takeshi equip one of his rings.

**=DRIVER ON! PLEASE=**

"Henshin," Takeshi called as the belt played it's standby henshin music before flashing the Flame Style ring.

**=FLAME! PLEASE=**

**=HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!=**

The lynx just gawked at the hedgehog's transformation from 3 ft hedgehog biker to 6 ft masked mage.

"Saa… showtime da!" Wizard announced to the Phantom.

Then, said Phantom charged with sword in hand before failing to slash Wizard multiple times as the Rider dodged each strike before kicking the Phantom twice, making the kaijin fall near the lynx, who ran away in fear. Then, the two warriors continued their battle. Wizard easily knocked the Phantom to his butt before jump-dodging a lunge and shortly after, using a magic ring.

**=CONNECT! PLEASE!=**

Pulling out his WizarSwordGun in gun mode, Wizard fired at the Phantom, who blocked the bullets with his sword. That is, before the Phantom launched some fireballs at Wizard himself. This somehow allowed Wizard to jump to the top of the building behind him as the Phantom arose to his feet. The rider then showed off his Hurricane Ring to this Phantom before flashing it across his buckle.

**=HURRICANE! PLEASE=**

**=FU! FU! FU! FU, FU, FU, FU!=**

The lynx watched in safety as he saw the Rider change his armor from round and ruby red to triangular and emerald green by jumping down through a magic circle.

Then, switching his weapon to sword mode, he flew at the Phantom at high speeds, slashing him with his blade with ease. This was enough to even launch the Phantom into the air with no problem, and the rider continued his strike raid before stabbing the Phantom towards the ground, making it land with a thud. Wizard landed before he and his opponent continued with the slashing against each other, no problems at all for the rider as he even used his wind powers to hover over an attack with a jump before countering with two slashes.

Then, he pulled out a new amber magic ring that depicted a dragon and it's enlarged silhouette.

**=BIG! PLEASE=**

Just holding his arm through the circle made Wizard's arm larger than usual before he swung his enlarged fist at the Phantom, launching him to the other side of the field that they were on… consequently knocking the kaijin into a wall, damaging it before falling with the debris onto the ground.

"Sugoi," the lynx gawked watching the entire thing with great interest. "It's really magic!"

However, the Phantom quickly emerged from the rubble before breathing fire at Wizard with a roar, forcing the rider to dodge roll out of harms way. Then he readied himself to strike when…

"Huh?" the rider gawked seeing that something was up as he walked over to make sure. "Ara? …He tricked me."

Sure enough, the Phantom escaped, much to Wizard's dismay. Well, he couldn't focus on him right now, so the magic circle returned, removing Wizard's armor and reverting him to his normal form of Takeshi.

"So that child was the Gate?" Takeshi pondered removing some rings and storing them on his chain, since he saw the Kaijin get close to attacking the boy the lynx aided. "I've got to find him."

"Ano…" a voice called out as Takeshi was about to leave, forcing him to turn to see the lynx rush over to him.

What the lynx did next freaked him out a little as he took Takeshi by the wrists, placing the hedgehog's hands together as if the lynx was ready to ask something.

"I'm Nara Larry," the lynx introduced with an excited tone. "Please let me be your apprentice!"

"Huh?! …Apprentice?!" Takeshi gawked in pure shock.

"Hai. I want to be a mage too!"

The hedgehog was confused at first, but he simply saw the look in the lynx's eyes and seemed to get the idea, but without saying much about his true motives, cracked a smile with an understanding noise along with a laugh shortly after.

"I can understand how you'd want to be as cool as me…" Takeshi started as he placed Larry's arms back to his sides. "…but magic isn't something that can be taught. That's it. Bye."

With that, Takeshi walked off, continuing his path to find the Phantom, leaving a slightly confused Larry before he realized something.

"Hey, wait," Larry called out following the hedgehog.

* * *

Later, Takeshi thought he lost the lynx, allowing himself to relax a bit and walk ahead some as he continued his mission. However, he soon heard the footsteps of the person he was trying to escape from behind him.

"Hey, how long are you going to follow me?" Takeshi asked turning around to see the lynx trailing him.

"I'll follow you anywhere… at least until my passion is conveyed," Larry replied with a salute and a pose ready to train.

Takeshi just sighed trying to avoid the lynx as Larry just popped up in a couple places, unexpected to the hedgehog, each time having been called shishou by Larry. Eventually, Larry took on a full-on chase after Takeshi as they ran, Larry insisting on calling him his master/shishou. However, Takeshi denied this entirely. Thankfully, Takeshi managed to duck by some stairs, escaping the eyes of the lynx as he ran right past him. Takeshi used this to escape further away from Larry.

Later, Takeshi found himself running to a pink doughnut food truck that had just finished serving some food to another satisfied customer. The employee was a male Mobian fox with brown fur and a white muzzle in, of all things, a pink uniform of a pink shirt, magenta apron, and white pants. The odd thing was, the manager and main chef inside the car was a male Mobian cat with purple fur died pink and blonde in a similar uniform. What was awkward about him was that he looked more feminine than he should.

However, Takeshi wasn't concerned about that right now as he tried to hide behind the car, still keeping an eye out for Larry, and his appearance caught the attention of the manager.

"Oh, welcome, Haru-kun," the Manager said in a mock-feminine voice that, freakingly, showed some affection towards Takeshi as he used his alternate name of Haruto. "I just got something today. "How about the seven-colored doughnut?"

However, Takeshi just hushed the Manager in response.

"I'm being chased. Hide me," he whispered ducking inside the car, much to the Manager's surprise before they, as well as the fox worker, noticed Larry run by calling out for his shishou.

Once Larry was far enough and out of sight, Takeshi walked out of the car, which was actually the mobile food stand known as Donut Shop Hungry. Takeshi sighed in relief as the Manager cat urged his fox worker to grab the sign with their new doughnut ad.

"Hey, hey, hey! Seven-colored doughnut!" the manager urged.

"Seven-colored!" the worker added, also trying to get Takeshi to order the new doughnut.

"Seven-colored!"

"Rainbow!"

"Plain sugar," Takeshi finally ordered, causing the cat and fox to groan in disappointment before the cat went to get the order.

"Mou! You always get the same kind," the Manager groaned as Takeshi merely smiled.

However, Takeshi's good mood wouldn't last long as when he turned, he was face to face with… Larry.

"Eh?" Takeshi said, hoping he was seeing things until Larry clung to him; the actions were beginning to freak out the Donut Shop worker.

"Caught you, Master!" Larry smiled goofily as Takeshi started to struggle to get Larry off. "Let me be your apprentice!"

As this went on with the Donut Shop Hungry crew just kept watching,

"I'll do anything! Please!"

"Stop it!"

"Please! At least talk with me!"

"What's your problem?!"

"PLEASE!"

"FINE! I'll hear you out!" Takeshi finally conceded.

* * *

"Hello," a woman's voice called out as she entered the Antique Shop.

"Welcome," Wajima called out as Hana looked up to see who it was.

This person turned out to be Luna, which surprised her somewhat.

"The detective from before," she muttered as the cat looked at Luna.

"Ah! You're the girl who was with Souma Haruto-kun, right?" Luna asked.

"Narumi Takeshi."

"Oh yea, that's him."

"How did you find this place?"

"Despite my appearance, I'm still a detective."

With that, Luna looked around to find someone yet she didn't find him or her as Hana walked out from behind the cashier where her stuff laid.

"Where is he today?" Luna asked.

"He's not here…" Hana answered.

"He's out exterminating Phantoms again?"

"Yes…"

"I see. …I envy him."

This seemed to somewhat surprise Hana and Wajima, even though neither showed it.

"I wish I were a mage too," Luna continued with a smile.

"Don't say that around Takeshi," Hana warned.

"Eh?!"

* * *

"When I was little," Larry started telling Takeshi, "my dream was to become a mage."

"Yume?" Takeshi asked using the Japanese word for dream as he held his ordered doughnut, yet what was said caught the Donut Shop Hungry Manager's ear as well.

"Yume?! Mine was always-" he started until his worker of a fox stopped him by stuffing his mouth with a doughnut; it's apparent that this male was homosexual, and would've said something to disturb others.

"Yeah," Larry continued. "The mage in my favorite picture book would always chant… 'ChiChin Pui Pui' to cast a bunch of spells! Ever since I read that, I've always wanted to be one. I'm sure it'd be fun to save everyone using magic. …When I grew up though… I learned that was impossible. I gave up on it, thinking that magic didn't really exist. …But… today I learned that magic really DOES exist! Mage really do exist! That's why…"

"It's not all fun and games," Takeshi sighed, interrupting Larry. "I'm the only one who needs to be a mage."

"Eh?"

"I heard you out," Takeshi said standing up having finished his doughnut. "Your dream should stay a dream."

With that, the mage walked off, leaving Larry a very disappointed lynx.

* * *

"Takeshi and I were Gates," Hana told Luna, surprising her for a bit. "Someone kidnapped us. Half a year ago, on that day of that solar eclipse…"

We then change our view to a small island on the day of the solar eclipse, where the eclipse was at its strongest. Suddenly cracks covered the ground like an earthquake, but red light seemed to emit from those same cracks. The light shone around, revealing many Gates, human and Mobian, shocked at what was happening. Among these Gates, Takeshi was one of them. Suddenly, the eyes of the Gates, especially Takeshi's, flashed so that they looked like the eclipse itself.

"…_we were used in a ritual to create Phantoms," _Hana explained as when the cracks were completed, the various Gates began to cringe and grunt/groan/scream in pain. _"Many people were forced into despair. They died, giving birth to Phantoms."_

Then, many of these people began to have purple cracks forming on their bodies at an alarming rate before their mortal shells exploding, each revealing the Phantom within, the kaijin laughing as the Gates they were born from cried in their death. Takeshi was on his knees, cracks forming a much more slowly than the others, shocked as he saw the number of people losing their hopes. Suddenly, after some cracks appeared on his face, the hedgehog lurched forward as draconic wings shot out from his back. However, unlike the many people their, Takeshi began to regain control over his body despite what was happening to it.

"I…" he started as he got back to his knees and reached towards the Sun looking straight at it. "I…"

Then, he clinched his fist around the Sun, in his eyes, before his eyes lost the eclipse look, and his body shone golden yellow, before a flash of light erupted from his body.

"_But… Takeshi-nii-chan was the only one who suppressed the Phantom in his body," _Hana added as the flashback showed the eclipse ending with scraps of mortal bodies as pieces of black cloth were flying in the wind.

Takeshi, with his clothes in shreds, just held his hand to his chest feeling something off. Suddenly a stomp on stone from behind got his attention as he turned to see a Phantom. This Phantom seemed to have white legs, but was green with reptilian skin the rest of the way up his body, ending with a three-horned head with a red Cyclops eye. The kaijin merely admired his fist before jumping, ready to punch Takeshi's daylights out, with the hedgehog shielding himself when… an amber orange magic circle appeared out of nowhere between the hedgehog and Phantom as said kaijin just collided with it, getting electrocuted before being launched away. This surprised Takeshi as he settled down before the circle before him vanished. He then turned to see the source of the circle, who happened to look like a cloaked version of Wizard with a kind of hood with gold trim (which appeared on the rest of his costume) over his helmet that showed an amber orange faceplate similar to Wizard. In his arms was the unconscious Hana, being held bridal style, much to Takeshi's surprise.

"Nee-chan!" Takeshi gawked seeing his twin like that.

"You did well to survive and not lose hope," the White Wizard noted handing Hana back to her brother, yet Takeshi noticed something slightly off when he held her before looking back at the White Wizard. "You have earned the right to become a mage."

"Mage…?" Takeshi gawked as the White Wizard flashed a ring over his recolored WizarDriver before creating a portal that he reached into and pulled out Takeshi's WizarDriver before tossing it to him.

"Defeat the Phantoms. That is the only path for you."

Takeshi only looked at the driver and his sister before turning to the mage to see him holding out the Flame Style ring for him.

* * *

"_Takeshi and I were the only ones who survived," _Hana sighed as our view changed to the present with Takeshi looking at the Flame Style Ring in his left hand.

At the Antique Shop, Luna seemed surprised by all of this.

"I lost my memory… and Takeshi became a mage," Hana sighed. "He didn't want anyone else to fall victim to the Phantoms… so Nii-san decided to risk his life to fight. That's why you shouldn't say it's good to be a mage like it's nothing!"

Luna, upon hearing all this, was merely speechless with shock.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the local library, Larry was back in the kids section where the book shelves were set up in a circle for storytime. Larry stopped when his eyes stopped upon a book entitled "The Forest Mage."

"There it is," he smiled picking up the book and opening it to read the pages once more. "My textbook. How nostalgic. …I'd read this and practice spells every day."

With that, memories of when he was a child reading this book came to his mind as a smile spread across the lynx's face.

"Yosh!" he exclaimed closing the book. "At least I know that magic really exists. If he won't teach me, then I'll learn it myself."

With that, Larry then proudly marched out of the library, unaware of the Hellhound Phantom watching him from behind the bookshelves.

As Larry walked out, everything seemed just fine. That is… until some more Ghuls appeared, scaring some innocent bystanders away. The Ghuls readied their staves before walking towards Larry.

"Monsters… again!" the lynx gasped as he joined the bystanders in their flee of terror.

At this point, Luna was walking close to the nearby lake, mindlessly motioning some water, wind, and dirt with her mind, using her hand to make the components take various shapes. Yet, her mind was still on what Hana told her earlier. That is… until she saw Takeshi from afar. She used her mind to toss what she was messing with aside so she could look at him better from where she stood. Takeshi was still looking at his ring even though Luna couldn't see it that well.

"That's…" she started until she calmed herself a little.

Takeshi just pocketed his ring and prepared to go on his way. That is, until he and Luna heard the screams of those running from the Ghuls. Takeshi then dashed off at the speed Sonic would normally use, much to Luna's surprise. Her mind was in a bit of conflict until she looked at the ring Takeshi gave her as Wizard.

Back with Larry, he was still running for his life with the book he had. With one trip, he dropped it for a second before rushing back to pick it up. However, it was enough time for the Ghuls to catch up to him.

"Stay away!" he demanded the Ghul closest to him as he began backing up in fear.

This kept up with the Ghul holding out his lance in a threatening pose, focing Larry against a tree. As the Ghuls got closer to strike and Larry clutched the book tighter to his chest, the lynx stirred up the courage to say the words he used to say before as he shut his eyes and pointed out his finger towards the nearest monster.

"CHICHI PUI PUI!" he screamed before… fire blasted from his finger, forcing the Ghuls away from him.

Larry, shocked by their reaction and what he did, he merely stared at the finger that launched the fire before relaxing it and staring at that, ignoring the fleeing citizens around him.

"Eh?" he gawked as Takeshi finally showed up and blasted the Ghuls with his WizarSwordGun, forcing them back further.

"So it wasn't the child; he's the Gate!" Takeshi realized as he saw Larry. "Oi, Nara Larry!"

**=DRIVER ON! PLEASE=**

"Run,"

**=SHA BA DO BI TOUCH HENSHIN!=**

"Henshin."

**=FLAME! PLEASE=**

**=HI! HI! HI HI HI!=**

This time, Takeshi charged through the ring, transforming into Wizard as he went through before going at the Ghuls, kicking and punching with ease. As he was doing this, Larry was awestruck at what he did.

"Huh? What's he doing?!" Wizard gawked when he saw Larry still staring at his hand before returning to the fight. "Quickly, run!"

With the distraction, a Ghul started to get closer to the lynx.

"OI!"

Suddenly, a boulder launched out, knocking the Ghul on its back before a yellow blur appeared, moving Larry to safety before revealing herself to be Luna; this allowed Wizard a sigh of relief before he continued his duel.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked Larry. "Get out of here!"

"Huh?" Larry gawked before remembering the spot he was in and running off screaming.

At the same time, Luna used her kinetic powers over the elements against the Ghuls as best she could. However, one Ghul got too close, forcing Wizard to save her.

"Luna-chan, sticking your nose in again? You never learn," Wizard said calmly as he posed himself to protect Luna.

"Even if I'm not a mage… I want to protect others just as much as you do," Luna answered, causing Wizard to turn his head in slight surprise before the Ghuls shot fireballs from their hands.

At that moment, Wizard kicked up a part of his trenchcoat, and used it as a shield to protect Luna from the attacks until the Ghuls stopped.

"Hmph. I see," Wizard noted before charging in once more.

This time, he went on the offensive and kicked and punched the Ghuls multiple times before stopping one from using its staff. Then, Wizard pulled a fast move and kicked the Ghuls with fire in his kicks as the Hellhound Phantom watched from behind a tree in annoyance as Wizard showed a finishing pose and the Ghuls exploded in defeat. Luna just smiled until both heard a motorcycle nearby. It turned out to be the Phantom on a bike of his own, zooming away from Wizard.

"Trying to run away again?!" Wizard groaned as he changed rings. "I won't allow it!"

**=CONNECT! PLEASE=**

Then, Wizard summoned his motorcycle and followed the Phantom on the small roads ahead.

* * *

However, the road had a few cars, so as some honked at the riders, Wizard and the Phantom maneuvered around them with ease as the rider caught up with the kaijin. Yet, before Wizard caught up, some cars swerved due to the Hellhound, forcing Wizard to stir around them; he even had to jump over some car crash that the Phantom started with a blast.

Soon, the motorcycles were side-by-side as the Phantom tried to slash Wizard with a sword of his own with the Kamen Rider dodging each slice. Takeshi even gave a kick to Hellhound before they saw a large truck ahead, forcing them on to either side of it. Yet, what happened next surprised Wizard a bit as…

"Hmm? Ara?" he gawked as he saw the Phantom wasn't there when they passed the truck.

Suddenly, the Phantom appeared from behind and tried to blast Wizard with his fireballs. Wizard, however, just dodged these and drove through the smoke.

"You're not bad," Wizard commented. "My turn!"

**=CONNECT! PLEASE=**

"Finale," he replied as he pulled out the WizarSwordGun before pulling the thumb of the weapon in gun form.

**=C'MON SHOOTING SHAKE HANDS =**

**=FLAME! SHOOTING STRIKE=**

**=HI HI HI! …HI HI HI!=**

Then, the mage jumped his bike into the air before blasting the Phantom with his finisher, forcing the kaijin to swerve towards a warehouse and ending up crashing and exploding inside. After Wizard landed, he simply smiled under his helmet and sighed in relief.

* * *

Back with Larry, he was up against a pillar, panting heavily, and still shocked at what happened earlier. His only thoughts were on what happened when he said "Chichin Pui Pui!" Then, his gaze returned to the hand that fired the spell.

"I can do magic too," he gawked, still stunned for the moment.

* * *

**JIKAI KAMEN RIDER WIZARD!**

**Larry: This is no trick. It's real magic!**

**Takeshi: It's because I never want that tragedy to ever happen again.**

**Phantom: Fall in to the depths of despair!**

**Takeshi: I'd rather move forward than spend my life in regret. **

**Takeshi/Wizard: Saa… Showtime da!**

**Chapter 3: Henshin! Live Broadcast**

* * *

**KKD: And that ends this chapter, and intros Larry Lynx. Honestly haven't heard of him 'til GT suggested him. Props to you man. Anyway, thanks for the support, and I look forward to hearing your reviews. Until next time, Jaa ne.**


	3. Transform! Live Broadcast

**KKD: Hey guys. I know I said I might not post again until I get the chance to after and between classes and homework, which start this Monday, but I looked at my stories and saw this one was on a cliffhanger. You didn't really expect me to keep it that way and not tell you what happened with Larry before I even started the classes, did you?**

**Anyway, this might be the real last update for a while. In this case, I might pull a Gammatron and wait until Wizard's finished, including the subs for the Movie Taisen Ultimatum and Wizard's new movie that may come out later this year. So don't fall into despair yet, because I will be sure to return as your final hope of finishing these fics.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Kamen Keyblade Duelist doesn't own anything in this story with the exception of Takeshi and Hana Narumi the Hedgehogs, and Luna Hashimoto the Cat. Everything else is owned by Toei, Bandai, SEGA, Sonic Team, Archie Comics, and their respective owners.**

**Saa... Showtime da!**

* * *

**Magic is Showtime**

Chapter 3: Transform! Live Broadcast

Larry is a young lynx who wants to become an apprentice mage under Takeshi. Since he risks his life as a mage to fight Phantoms, Haruto refuses. But Larry is a Gate and a target. When the Phantoms attacked him, fire came from his hand.

_"I can do magic too," he gawked, still stunned for the moment._

It took a little while to recover from the attack not too long ago, but once he did…

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" he cheered. "I've become a mage, too!"

* * *

"So he was the Gate?" Luna asked Takeshi the next day at the antique shop.

"Yeah," the hedgehog confirmed as he was about to have one of his usual doughnuts when Luna swiped them to keep the conversation going.

"So what happened to the Phantom?!"

"I defeated it somehow."

"Thank goodness! So you defeated it early on."

Takeshi then pointed out Luna still had his doughnuts and that he was getting hungry.

"Oh, gomen."

As Hana watched this with a bored expression, Wajima came out of his workshop.

"Why is she here?" the female hedgehog questioned.

"Eh? She seems kind of fun," Wajima admitted as Haruto offered one of his plain sugar doughnuts to Luna.

"It's just that I already told her all of this."

"Oh. Heh."

"It's fine," Takeshi chuckled having heard Hana's concerns about Luna. "It's good to see someone recover from despair like this."

This got a chuckle from Wajima as Haruto returned his gaze to Luna and put his jacket on heading for the door.

"Takeshi-kun, are you going out?" Luna asked.

"Hm? I'm going to check on the Gate."

"Have a-" Hana started before…

"Have a safe trip!" Luna bid as she stood up and waved to the hedgehog while Wajima snuck Takeshi's bag only to find there were no more doughnuts that day.

"Why are you saying that?"

* * *

At the National Security Bureau, Lupe was supervising matters there as she discussed affairs at her home with her husband, Lobo, who had left the previous day, while Diablo dealt with some paperwork.

"Diablo-san, as you suspected, Hashimoto Luna has contacted the mage," an agent reported as Lupe hung up the phone.

"Well Diablo, this is where you're in command. What shall your orders be?" Lupe asked.

"Agent, leave them alone for now," Diablo replied.

"Yes sir," the agent replied before leaving.

* * *

"Chichin pui pui!" Larry called out, blasting fire from his finger with confidence in front of the young boys he encountered before while he still clung to the book he got.

Needless to say, the kids were stunned to see the fire trick.

"That trick is awesome!" one boy gawked.

"How did you do it?! Tell us!" another begged.

"It's not a trick," Larry insisted. "This is real mahou. Here I go again."

As he reared his hand back in focus of casting the spell, a crocodile in a business suit nearly got bopped in the snout by said hand as he approached Larry.

"Pardon me. It's an honor to meet you," he started moving Larry's hand aside, surprising the Lynx. "I'm the host of TV-Yuhi's 'Morning Island' show. My name is Tajima."

Sure enough, his business, which was handed to Larry, said Tajima Kazuo with the TV-Yuhi website.

"Would you mind if I interview you?"

"Interview? …ON TV?!"

* * *

(Execute Intro)

_The magic rings, the Wizard Rings_

(The magic circle appears as the four rings floats out from it.)

_They shine on both hands of a modern mage._

(An image of a gloved hand appears as the Flame rings slides into his left middle finger and the Driver On ring is on his right middle finger.)

…_as he changes one's despair into hope._

(The figure, Takesi Narumi who was hovering right between the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Wizard can be seen.)

**(Cue in Life is SHOW TIME!)**

(**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!**) The montage starts with Kamen Rider Wizard twirls around a few times with a magic circle on a background and he opens up a magic circle to the sky, letting the Dragon Phantom soar the sky, above the city and it spews out flames to make the title appears and the Dragon flew away from the screen to shift to the next screen.

(**Maru de tsuki to taiyou**) On the top of a building, Takeshi looks out at the city. Before a quick flash to the sun, near the solar eclipse, is seen followed by Wizard then Takeshi looking towards the viewer against a black screen.

(**kasanaru toki no shougeki!**) Takeshi stands in a crowd as the people were walking much faster before he looked up to see his sister, who held up her hand, palm side to her face.

(**Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai**) During this time, Takeshi was trying to take Hana's hand, but they kept passing though each other as Luna and Larry the Lynx were seen for a second looking at the viewer before everything froze in place as the background shatters away into pieces.

(**Kitto hitsuyou~ fukaketsu no**) Luna walked out of a police car, pistol at the ready to fire with her Engage Ring visible.

(**ENAJII~ kokoro tame**) Larry was trying to run to help, only to trip on the stairs due to his bad luck and to land face-first onto the concrete, wincing in pain as he revealed to have an Engage ring before the scene shifts back to Takeshi on the roof. Hana showed up walking to Takeshi as he shifted into his Wiard form in the light before reverting to normal.

(**Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~**) A quick montage on other characters and aspects is seen and it switches to Takeshi preparing his henshin stance and placing the Flame Ring onto his belt and his body glows radiantly.

(_**3! 2! 1! Show Time!**_) Hana watches the transformation through her crystal ball as Takeshi became Wizard.

(**Magic time~! trick janai!**) Saigo changes into Kamen Rider Wizard and he spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.

(**Mahou wo hero hanpa nee zo **_[Ma halu to Hallelujah!]_) Three PlaMonsters, Garuda, Unicorn, and Kraken, float away from Wizard as he casts a spell to make some fireworks behind him.

(**Kioku no roots moguri-konde**) In a fast forward montage, Wizard in Flame Style immediately entered the magic circle and he accidentally splashes the water in Water Styles. Another magic circle appears above his head and he immediately jumps high to change into Hurricane Styles.

(**Kibou wo tsukui dasou~**) When he passed through the magic circle on the ground, he transformed again into Land Styles, creating a crater. Hana extends her hand as Takeshi manages to grab her hand.

(_**Show Time!**_ **Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no**) Takeshi rides on his Machine Winger before diving into one's Underworld, then quickly driving his bike up under WizarDragon before hopping on and connecting to the Phantom's back.

(**Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo **_[Ma halu to Hallelujah!]_) He flies off before his hand is seen placing an Engage Ring on Hana's finger.

(**Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai**) The main quartet is seen hanging out at the Antique shop doing various antics that, thankfully, don't break the antiques.

(**Subete no namida wo~**) Takeshi and Hana drive off on Machine Winger over a bridge as Takeshi finished putting the Engage ring on Hana's finger.

(_**Show Time!**_) Derflinger appears out of nowhere while shouting "Show Time!"

(**Houseki ni kaette yaru ze**) All of the shattered pieces are formed back as one and the three other Styles are entering Takeshi's Flame Style.

(**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!**) The montage ends with Wizard showing the Flame Ring with a confident smile under his helmet as the title appeared in the flames.

* * *

"Well everyone, today you will see real magic!" Tajima announced to a TV camera and a live audience, including the kids Larry bragged to earlier. "This is no trick! If you'd please."

With the camera and audience focused on Larry, he clung to his book and readied his hand for his magic casting. With his chant of "Chichin pui pui" he got a huge applause, and he continued at leat four times, the fourth of which being so big, it spooked the audience, but Larry quickly apologized. He then finished with a more decent sized flame, and got one more big applause. Larry rubbed the back of his neck, humbled by the attention he got before Tajima came up behind him.

"That was great, Nara-san," he applauded.

"Tajima-san," Larry gasped with the croc's sudden appearance.

"You have to admit that this is real magic! I'm so impressed. Right now, you are a miraculous mage who grants dreams to the world!"

"No… that's too much."

"I'll need to check, but can you come to the studio tomorrow? We'll broadcast it live."

"Live?"

"Live."

"Live?"

"Live."

"What's going on?" Takeshi questioned himself as he had just arrived when the crowds were beginning to disperse. "Oi, it's him. Oi, Nara Larry."

"Oh, shishou!" Larry gasped.

"I'll take my leave," Tajima replied before walking away.

"Thanks. Shishou!"

* * *

"Huh? You've become a mage?" Haruto gawked as he was about to eat one of his plain sugar doughnuts outside the Donut Shop Hungry's place before Larry stopped him by taking it away.

"That tone! You don't believe me, do you?" Larry chuckled. "Watch this!"

With that, Larry got to a safer position when people stopped passing by, before…

"Chichin pui pui!" Larry chanted…

But nothing happened.

"A-Ara? A-Ah… Ignore that. One more time."

However, he tried and still nothing happened.

"You should make sure you've mastered your trick," Takeshi noted, trying to take a bite of his doughnut as Larry stopped him again.

"It's not a trick! It's real magic! When the monsters attacked me before, my dormant power awakened! Fire came out of my hand."

"What?"

Takeshi's mind then turned back to the battle with the Hellhound Phantom, specifically, when he blasted fire at Wizard.

"Looks like that Phantom is playing tricks," he noted as Larry tried in vain to show Takeshi he could use magic. "Larry, your magic is fake."

"Eh?" Larry gawked; he couldn't believe it, the hedgehog who helped him believe again that magic was real is now telling him his own was fake?

"That Phantom tricked you. The monster that attacked you set it up to make you think you're a mage."

"That can't be! I was able to produce fire until you arrived, shishou. I made everyone happy…" Larry exclaimed before he made a conclusion. "I see. Shishou, you're interfering with my magic, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"You said, 'I'm the only one who needs to be a mage.' That's why you're getting in my way!"

"I'm not. This is part of their plan. They make you happy now, but then they'll pull the rug out from under you later. They want to drive you to despair."

"No, that's you!"

Larry, out of rage, made Takeshi bump into the table that still had his doughnut sitting on a plate, causing the doughnut to roll on the ground with the collapsing table. Takeshi was quite shocked at this as the Owner and Employee of the Donut Shop walked away cautiously so as to not get hurt by the angered Lynx, with the owner knowing especially never to anger a feline.

"You used magic before my eyes," Larry reminded the hedgehog before him. "You made me believe in magic. Yet you say my magic is fake?! Stay away from me."

"…Cats," Takeshi sighed/groaned as he saw Larry storm off.

* * *

"That useless guy!" Phoenix roared in anger, trashing the place he and Medusa were using as a base apart. "He was defeated by that mage so easily!"

"It's too soon to decide that he was useless," Medusa noted before turning to look behind Phoenix. "Right?"

"**I'm honored," **a voice Phoenix never expected to hear again called out, causing Phoenix to look around until a familiar Phantom emerged from his own shadow, making Medusa smile.

"Hellhound! I thought that mage got you!" Phoenix gasped.

"**Oh, Phoenix-sama, didn't you know that I have the ability to enter shadows?"**

Flashing back to the assumed death of Hellhound, we take a longer look at when he was thrown off his motorcycle to see his body phase into a shadow in the warehouse he was knocked in to. After Wizard landed, we see Hellhound appear from a shadow, safe and unharmed from the blast.

With this realization, Phoenix laughed with thrill.

"Way to go! I knew it was something like that! Right? Right?!"

"Sure you did," Medusa mumbled under her breath so Phoenix couldn't hear her before turning her attention back to Hellhound. "So? Do you think a Phantom will be born?"

"**I've already planted the seed," **he chuckled. **"Look forward to tomorrow."**

* * *

That night, Takeshi couldn't sleep as he was thinking about Larry and what he said.

"'I want to be a mage.' Right?" Takeshi pondered.

"What is it, Haruto?" Wajima asked the younger hedgehog as he was working on a new ring.

"It's Takeshi, Wajima. Since I didn't become a mage because I wanted to… from his perspective, my actions were no different from a Phantom's."

"Haruto… I mean Takeshi. Do you remember when you first came here?"

"Eh?"

* * *

We flashback a few months, some time after the solar eclipse that had the massive Phantom spawning. At Wajima's shop, it was heavily raining, and the hedgehog was tending to a sign in front of his shop while holding an umbrella when…

"_Are you Wajima Shigeru?"_ a voice asked as Wajima turned to see both Takeshi and Hana… soaking wet, with the sister clinging to her brother's jacket, and with Takeshi showing the elder hedgehog the Flame Style ring on his left hand_. "You made this ring, right?"_

Inside, after the younger hedgehogs dried off a little, Wajima examined the rings that Takeshi had to show the elder orange hedgehog, as they laid against a small collection of multi-colored stones that seemed to have a magical quality to them.

"_I see,"_ he sighed, looking at the Flame Style ring. "_I had no idea… that these rings I had made would force you into a brutal battle. I'm sorry."_

"_I didn't come for an apology,"_ Takeshi replied, bringing confusion to Wajima. _"I never want to see a tragedy like that again. Only a mage can defeat Phantoms. So if you're the only one who can make these rings… I'd rather move forward than dwell on the past."_

Amazed by the young hedgehog's wisdom, Wajima just looked at the young hedgehog.

* * *

We return to the present as Wajima exited his workshop.

"Your words that day motivated me to create a new ring," he reminded Takeshi. "It's done. Here."

Takeshi looked and saw the ring had the usual amber colored jewel, but it had a dragon's head in silver, with a sparkle made out of more of the jewel, emerging from the head of it.

"It seems like a ring that will light your way forward, doesn't it?" Wajima figured with a slight hint as to what it could do before Takeshi took said ring.

"It's not a ring that will backfire on me again, right?" Takeshi asked with a smile.

"I don't know. It's not like I create magic rings because I want to either. There's no guarantee that something good will happen each time."

Then, the hedgehogs broke out into a small laughing fest before they stopped as Takeshi looked at the newest ring in his arsenal and gripped it tight.

* * *

"I wasn't tricked," Larry insisted on another side of town looking at his hand. "I'm a mage."

Clutching his book once more, Larry focused and held his finger up before…

"Chichin pui pui!"

…fire burst from his finger just like before, causing him to gawk and smile at his success, believing he proved Takeshi wrong.

"Yosh! YOSH!" he shouted, all the while, not suspecting anything hiding in his shadow.

* * *

The next morning, Takeshi walked outside ready to drive into town on his Machine Winger, when he got a phone call on his cell.

"Takeshi-kun?" a familiar voice asked over the line, which turned out to be Luna. "Was that Gate a mage? He's on TV. What's going on?"

Takeshi's eyes simply widened as he hung up realizing what was happening.

"Wajima-o-chan, the TV! The TV!" Takeshi panted, causing the elder hedgehog to stop his dusting as Hana walked over.

"Oh… Sure thing," he complied, a little confused.

Wajima manage to turn the TV on, just in time for the show that Larry was heard to be on.

"_This is the street magician, Nara Larry-san,"_ the Croc host announced, bringing an applause as Larry walked on stage, still holding his book, but now in business casual… more or less, and with a great big grin on his face.

"_Pleased to meet you," _he replied with a bow.

"_Yes, welcome."_

"So that's what's going on!" Takeshi gasped with a confirmation of his realization before dashing out.

"Takeshi?!" Hana called out in her usual concern.

* * *

"What is this book that you have?" Tajima asked Larry at the studio.

"Well. I loved this picture book when I was little," Larry started to explain. "I've always wanted to be a mage like the one in this book."

* * *

'_That TV host is the Phantom,' _Takeshi figured as he drove the Machine Winger to the studio. _'He built Nara Larry's hopes up… only to pull the rug from under him there.'_

* * *

"So why don't you show us your magic? Nara-san, if you'd please," Tajima replied.

"Hai," Larry replied as he took center stage, and the spotlight shone on him as he prepared to execute his spell.

* * *

"Wait," the guards to the studio called out as Takeshi zoomed right past them before said guards followed in pursuit to the garage.

* * *

Inside, Larry concentrated as he did before, with his finger pointed to the sky. After a while with his eyes closed, he opened them, pointed his finger towards the camera, and…

"Chichin pui pui!" he shouted.

…nothing happened.

"A-Ara?"

Larry, confused about this, tried to conjure the spell again at least four or five times as Takeshi finally stopped in the garage.

* * *

Disembarking Machine Winger, he rushed to the doors, only to be stopped by a Gorilla Mobian guard.

"Stop, stop. Where's your entrance pass?" the guard asked, stopping Takeshi.

"Let me see your hand," Takeshi said, taking the guard's right hand and, to the guard's confusion, slipped on one of his magic rings (this being the sleep ring).

"Eh?"

**=SLEEP! PLEASE=**

With the magic circle around the ring, and the ding, the guard fell asleep as Takeshi slipped through the doors.

"Sorry," he replied with a bow seeing the guard fall asleep on the ground. "I'm in a hurry! Pleasant dreams!"

* * *

In the studio, Larry was given the cue to hurry up, but as he struggled to cast the spell by simply repeating his phrase and pose, nothing happened, still.

"Looks like he was lying," a man at a judge's booth groaned.

"This is a live broadcast. He should have mastered the trick first," a woman added.

"Lame!" the second girl sighed sitting down after the anticipation of seeing the trick.

"N-No! This isn't a trick! It's real!" Larry insisted.

"There's no way you could have used magic," Tajima replied in a tone that showed he knew it the whole time, causing Larry to look at him in shock as the croc entered the spotlight. "Right now, all of Mobius is mocking you. They're talking about what a liar you are."

"But… But you saw, Tajima-san. You saw me create fire with magic."

"The Mobian Tajima died long ago… giving birth to me, a Phantom."

Much to everyone's surprise, they saw the croc's face suddenly gain the design of the Hellhound Phantom before he completely changed on live TV, causing audiences to gasp and scream at the scene.

* * *

"Hey! What is going on?!" Luna gawked at the police station, rushing to the screen when she saw this.

* * *

At the same time, Lupe was stunned at the scene she saw while Diablo, in his seat, ended up doing a spittake when he saw this take place. The wolves rushed over to the screen themselves to see what was happening after Diablo wiped his mouth.

* * *

At the studio, Hellhound grasped Larry's neck in a chokehold, causing Larry to grab the Phantom's wrists on instinct, and drop the book.

"**You're not the one who created the flames," **Hellhound informed.** "**_**I **_**made them!"**

The Phantom then released Larry and showed him how by merging with the lynx's shadow, much to his surprise. Suddenly, Larry struggled to control his body as it seemed the Phantom seemed to do it when he entered the shadow.

"**Like this!" **he smirked, pointing Larry's hand at the open book that the lynx dropped.

"STOP IT!" Larry screamed, but it was in vain as the Phantom caused the flames to finally burst from Larry's finger, only for them to go firing at the book, charring and burning the pages to a near crisp ash.

As the Phantom parted from his shadow, Larry could only stare at the burning book, stunned that his hopes were dashed by a trick the Phantom pulled.

"**Did you see that? That is what your 'magic' really is." **The Phantom noted before laughing out loud.

In Larry's mind, the memory of him reading this same book as a child, suddenly cracked with purple energy before he could hear his younger self say the magic words.

In the present, Larry gasped as he felt like his heart stop before falling to his knees.

"**This thing supporting your heart has turned to ash. Now, fall to the depths of despair! And quickly give birth to a Phantom!"**

Then, Takeshi's appearance caused the Phantom to stop laughing as the hedgehog seemed to look at Larry and the book before turning his gaze to the Phantom he should've defeated last chapter.

"**Wizard, eh? You're too late. Give up."**

**=DRIVER ON! PLEASE=**

"Mages are bad at giving up.

**=SHA BA DO BI TOUCH HENSHIN=**

"Henshin!"

**=FLAME! PLEASE=**

**=HI! HI! HI HI HI!=**

Wizard, having dashed forward towards him, countered the Phantom sword slashes with his own martial arts training. A few jumps, kicks, and dodges, and Wizard was able to stay safe.

* * *

Unaware to them, though, Wizard's battle was being broadcasted on the STILL recording cameras that the crew forgot to shut off in the panic.

"He looks pretty good on TV," Wajima noted as he saw Wizard kick Hellhound's sword away.

"Takeshi, hurry!" Hana called out.

* * *

"Takeshi-kun, you can do it!" Luan cheered at the station as the cops saw the entire thing.

"This is intriguing yet dangerous at the same time," Lupe noted.

"Just what are the Phantom and the mage thinking?!" Diablo gasped as one of their agents came up to him. "Call the TV station. We've got to suppress the information."

"Okay."

"…As much as I approved your decision to help in these matters, Diablo, you know it is only a matter of time before the entire public is aware of these creatures and of our covering them up," Lupe noted.

"We have no choice at the moment, Lupe-sama," Diablo sighed as they continued to watch the fight.

* * *

Wizard ducked another slash before blocking a few more. The cycle of dodging and blocking seemed to continue on Wizard's end before he dealt a swift kick to the neck. After the landing, Wizard pulled out one of his rings.

**=CONNECT! PLEASE=**

With that, Wizard summoned his WizarSwordGun through the portal before firing at the recovering Phantom, forcing him back to the ground. With this break, Wizard called out to Larry and rushed over before… he stopped. The rider turned to his shadow and saw Hellhound using this tactic to slow him down. With a jump out of the shadow, Hellhound slashed Wizard hard across the chest. Wizard tried to counter, but he kept getting slashed. Even when he did get the chance to fire, Hellhound ducked into the shadows, causing him to miss.

The rider heard laughs everywhere from the Phantom until he looked straight above him. He barely dodged the attack and tried to fire at his target, only to fail as Hellhound kept ducking in and out of the shadows throughout the darkened studio. Hellhound even got in a super fast strike when Wizard least expected it, causing him to fall to the ground.

Then, one fire blast from the Phantom, and Wizard dodged it, causing the blast to hit a camera, cutting the feed of the battle from the live world audience.

* * *

"Huh?" Wajima gasped when he saw this.

He was about to change the channels when Hana took her crystal ball and held it up as it glowed, showing the battle at hand, allowing Wajima to see it.

* * *

"Why's it off?! HEY!" Luna gawked when the feed was cut, causing the officers to get confused as to what was happening.

* * *

Back at the fight, Wizard fired several more shots at Hellhound before the Phantom ducked down into the shadows. Then, with another slash, Wizard tried to aim, but he then realized there was a problem with the style of combat he was in.

"I can't get close to Larry like this!" Wizard noted until he remembered the previous night when Wajima gave him the new ring.

* * *

"_It seems like a ring that will light your way forward, doesn't it?" Wajima figured with a slight hint as to what it could do._

* * *

Remembering the new ring, Wizard pulled it out and placed it on his right finger.

"Old man, I'm going to use this."

**=LIGHT! PLEASE=**

The sudden burst of light from the resulting magic circle eliminated the shadows in the room, and even nearly blinded Hellhound, revealing him now struggling to see where he was going.

Then, the Phantom fell and struggled to get up.

"**NANI?!" **he gawked as his eyes struggled to get their sight back. **"It can't be!"**

"It's a spell for moving forward," Wizard noted before switching his weapon to sword mode.

Now that both had swords, they clashed, and Wizard had the upper hand now that there was even lighting in the room. He managed to get a few kicks in between his slashes, knocking Hellhound pretty far and hard; hard enough to knock the Phantom into the set, knocking it down. He did this just before showing off a sapphire blue ring like his styles rings before activating his driver for it.

**=WATER! PLEASE=**

**=SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!=**

With a splash, and the moving of this magic circle, Wizard's armor was as sapphire blue as his ring in place of the ruby red with diamond shapes on his armor from the chest to the helmet. Then, as the Phantom arose with fiery fury, Wizard pulled out another ring.

**=LE PATCH MAGIC TOUCH GO!=**

**=DEFEND! PLEASE=**

When the Phantom blasted fire, Wizard summoned a magic circle that blocked the attack with a wall of water. He then thrusted this wall forward, drenching the Phantom. With that, the swordplay continued, with Wizard now having all the advantage, slashing the Phantom until he was on the ground.

"The finale," Wizard smirked, opening the hand on his weapon, ready for a finisher.

**=C'MON SLASH! SHAKE HANDS=**

**=WATER! SLASH STRIKE=**

**=SUI SUI SUI! SUI SUI SUI!=**

Just as the Phantom stood, Wizard made one more slash, sending water sharp enough to cut through the toughest metal through the Phantom, making the kaijin fall once more with a blue magic circle before Wizard. When the Phantom completely hit the floor, a splash of water took place instead of the usual fire explosion as Wizard switched style rings and transformed back to Flame Style with his attention back to Larry.

"Larry!" Wizard shouted, approaching the lynx as he gingerly picked up a piece of one of the ruined book's charred pages.

"Gomen…" Larry whimpered as his body began to crack with the purple energy, indicating he had fallen into despair. "I… could never have used magic…"

"But… someone who can is here."

"Eh?"

"I will carry on your dream."

"…Takeshi-san."

"I promise you."

Larry was a little confused, but Wizard then pulled out an Engage ring for Larry.

"I am your saigo no kibou; your final hope."

Trusting Wizard as his body continued to crack, Larry reached out his hand. The rider took this hand and placed the Engage ring onto his finger before flipping his driver once more.

**=ENGAGE! PLEASE=**

With Larry passing out, the ring opened a magic circle that Wizard jumped into, following the purple vortex into Larry's Underworld.

* * *

When he arrived, Wizard found himself in the usual slightly grayed out world of the past. This time, however, he found himself in the library Larry was seen in before. He then began to walk around to locate any disturbances.

"So this is his Underworld?" he pondered before he came upon the children's section and saw a younger Larry reading the same book he had before, and was repeatedly chanting "Chichin pui pui."

That is… until the cracks formed, causing the rider to gasp as a giant spiked Cyclops Phantom burst through the wall of the Underworld. As color returned, Wizard ran towards the exit with the Phantom following him. Seeing as the space was so small, Wizard needed more room to fight this giant Phantom, thus, he headed out. However, one stop to duck under the Phantom's attack caused the Phantom to get out of the building first.

"STOP!" Wizard demanded as he followed the Phantom outside.

Seeing the Phantom was already on a rampage, he set his driver up and slipped on another ring.

**=DRAGO RISE! PLEASE=**

Then through the Magic Circle, the WizarDragon appeared, flying out and at the Phantom, both kaijin creating havoc and wrecking the Underworld as Wizard followed the fight on his bike.

"DRAGON! OBEY ME!" Wizard ordered as he saw the giant Phantoms fight on top of a building.

After some bursts of fire, though, WizarDragon got smacked by the Cyclops' mace, causing him to get launched to the ground, creating large skid marks of purple energy. Speaking of skid, Wizard made Machine Winger do the same before the bike split into its wing form and attached itself to WizarDragon's back, allowing both rider and dragon to recover and take back to the air for Round 2.

They flew back up to the building the Cyclops seemed to stake as his territory attacked it a few times to great effect. That it, until it smashed them down with his mace again before jumping after them. Recovering faster than the Phantom hoped, WizarDragon grabbed the Cyclops and tossed him up before blasting fire at him, making the Cyclops fall a great distance away from them.

While it was down, Wizard used this opportunity to take his dragon up into the air to prepare a finisher. A couple flips of the belt, and Wizard readied his Kick Strike ring.

**=LE PATCH MAGIC TOUCH GO=**

**=VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO~!=**

This time, Wizard, the Machine Winger, and WizarDragon split apart before WizarDragon shifted his form to look like a dragon-clawed boot, and Machine Winger shifting into the entrance of the boot with a pad for Wizard's actual foot. Wizard then shifted his weight, thrusting his foot into this new formation, causing the rider to send a fire-powered dropkick at the Cyclops Phantom, with a ghostly image of himself around him before the "foot." Cyclops had just gotten up to try and defend himself, only to get a boot to the face the ENTIRE body, before Wizard shot right through it, making the Phantom explode in defeat. Wizard managed to get flung off as the "boot" of WizarDragon landed on the ground, and the rider himself managed to recover, landing safely on his feet.

"Phew," the rider sighed as he saw the aftermath before turning around and… "Hmm?" …finding a copy of "The Forest Mage," Larry's book, on the ground before him, which he picked up to examine again. _"Chichin pui pui, right?"_

* * *

Sometime later, Luna, in a more casual outfit of jeans and a blue and red shirt, rushed over to the antique shop to talk to Takeshi. She had entered with a bag of doughnuts, and a newspaper.

"I know why Takeshi-kun and the Phantom never appeared on the news!" she said, not bothering to look at Takeshi, just knowing he was in the living room, before looking at the paper she had, which contained a false story about Tajima and a cover-up for what happened in Wizard's fight at the TV station. "Looks like the National Security is suppressing the infor- …Ara?"

Her reason of confusion was that when she finally did look at Takeshi, she saw Larry, the lynx she helped Wizard save the other day, massaging his shoulders. It was a shock to her because she never expected to see him here.

Larry himself looked at Luna and didn't recognize her at first, but a couple seconds later; it clicked in his head the identity of who his fellow feline was.

"AH!" he gasped, making Takeshi flinch to look back at the lynx. "You're the one who saved me the other day! Thank you very much for that."

"Why are you here?"

"He says that he's my assistant," Takeshi sighed, getting her attention.

"Assistant?"

"Yup!" Larry confirmed after he bowed to Luna in his thanks before returning to massage Takeshi's shoulders. "Takeshi-san is my hope! I can't become a mage, but at least I can help Takeshi-san. Ne, Takeshi-san?"

"Hai, hai," Takeshi sighed in a "not really caring" tone of voice, but Larry just shook that aside as he continued to massage the hedgehog's shoulders.

Luna then took notice of the Engage ring on Larry's hand that was much like her own. She then smiled before looking at her ring.

"Hmmmm. So just like me," she muttered, getting Larry's attention with an 'Eh?' "Pleased to meet you. I'm Hashimoto Luna."

"Let me properly introduce myself. I'm Nara Larry. Pleased to meet you," Larry replied, accidentally bonking his forehead onto the back of Takeshi's head, causing both to wince in pain. "OW! Oh, sorry Takeshi-san!"

"Are you okay? Oh, here's a present."

With that, Luna handed the bag of doughnuts to Takeshi.

"Oh! Arigatou," he replied about to take the bag before Larry snatched it.

"These doughnuts are good, aren't they?!" he smiled, talking to Luna before the three were in a scramble for the bag as Takeshi tried to get at least one doughnut while the guests were talking.

"It's gotten twice as noisy now," Hana sighed having seen the whole thing as Wajima just walked out.

"It's fine for it to be lively," Wajima assured Hana before he saw what they were talking about. "Oh. Doughnuts!"

"Please eat," Luna offered as she and Larry already had one doughnut, leaving Takeshi with almost none as he tried to get one, gaping at how everyone but he ended up with at least one.

"Why did this happen?" Hana sighed to the audience, breaking the fourth wall as we end this episode.

* * *

**JIKAI KAMEN RIDER WIZARD!**

**Medusa: Wake up, Cat Sidhe.**

**Cat Sidhe: That's so annoying!**

**Gate?: Piano is my hope!**

**Hana: I'm the only one who can help Takeshi.**

**Larry: Hana-chan died.**

**Takeshi/Wizard: Saa… Showtime da!**

**Chapter 4: The Doll and the Pianist**

* * *

**KKD: And thus concludes Larry's intro into the series. I hope you guys enjoy this, 'cause as I said, this may be the last update I may send in for a while. But as always, thanks for checking this out, please don't forget to review, fav, give positive criticism, and if you have questions for the cast, please send in a review with your questions to Ask the KKD Cast and Crew. Until next time, this is KKD signing out. Jaa ne!**


End file.
